Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction: Forbidden Memories
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: Setahun setelah kepergian Atem, setelah hilangnya Millennium Item dari hadapan Yugi dkk. Tiba2 Milenium Puzzle kembali ke tangan Yugi bersama dengan jiwa Atem. Kali ini Yugi harus membantu Atem menyelesaikan masalah baru tentang ingatan terlarang dlm diri Atem. Apakah itu? Silakan dibaca sndiri! Don't forget R&R! Chp 7&8 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1: End is the Beginning

**YU-GI-OH FANFICTION: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 01: End is the Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

"_You're invited to the Forbidden Millennium Battle. Uncover the secret of the past, the real shadow realm, and the beginning but also the ending for the sacred duel…"_

Kira-kira seperti itu isi surat yang diterima Kaiba Seto, yang saat itu berada di Amerika. Tak tahu mengapa, walau awalnya dia langsung saja membuang undangan itu sambil menggumam "Huh! Omong kosong!" yang selalu dia ucapkan setiap kali mendengar hal yang tak masuk akal, begitu melihat sebuah gambar mata udjat besar di dalam amplop yang dikirim bersama undangan tersebut, dia langsung saja meng-cancel semua jadwalnya dan menyiapkan barang-barangnya untuk berangkat ke kota Domino di keesokan harinya.

"Kakek, aku pulang!"

"Oh, Yugi, akhirnya kau pulang juga!"

"Ada apa, kek?"

"Kau dapat kiriman paket tuh."

"Dari siapa?"

"Hmmm…tak ada pengirimnya."

Mutou Yugi pun kehidupannya sudah berjalan normal. Setiap hari seperti biasa, pergi ke sekolah dengan teman-temannya, main duel monster dengan Jounouchi saat istirahat, lalu pulangnya makan burger di restoran tempat Anzu kerja sambilan, dan akhirnya kembali ke rumah lagi. Membosankan kelihatannya, tapi bagi anak laki-laki—yang masih tetap berbadan kecil, yang sekarang telah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA dan berumur 18 tahun itu, hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan sedunia. Walaupun dalam hatinya kadang ia berpikir, "mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan kalau 'mou hitori no boku' ada di sini."

Tapi, kehidupan normal itu pun sepertinya akan hancur lebur sebentar lagi. Sama halnya Kaiba yang menerima undangan, Yugi juga menerima sebuah paket yang berisikan undangan yang sama dan sebuah kotak bingkisan besar. Saat membaca undangan itu, jantung Yugi langsung saja berdetak kencang tak karuan, dan ia langsung saja membuka kotak bingkisan itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran dan gugup, Yugi membuka kotak bingkisan besar itu, yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kotak bingkisan lagi tapi kali ini ukurannya masih lebih sedikit lebih kecil. _What the—?!_

Yugi langsung saja mulai merasa sepertinya ini Cuma iseng saja. Tapi, melihat undangan tadi, ia masih saja merasa penasaran. Jadi, sekali lagi ia membuka kotak bingkisan itu sambil bergumam dalam hati, berharap ia benar-benar tak sedang dikerjai. Sayangnya, isi kotak bingkisan itu ternyata masih tetap kotak bingkisan lagi—tapi kali ini kotaknya dilapisi kertas kado berwarna emas. "Duh, siapa sih yang iseng kirim beginian?" Yugi sudah hampir menyerah.

Kakek Yugi hanya menahan tawa saja di belakang, membuat Yugi semakin kesal dan memutuskan untuk berhenti membuka bingkisan itu dan mau membuangnya.

Krak…krak…

Dari dalam kotak itu terdengar bunyi seperti bunyi kepingan-kepingan benda keras yang saling bertabrakan, saat Yugi mengangkat kotak itu untuk dibuang.

Yugi terhenti sesaat, membuat kakeknya bingung. Yugi merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia kenal bunyi itu. Aneh! Padahal itu bukan hal yang istimewa, mungkin saja isinya Cuma sampah, atau mainan yang sudah pecah. Tidak! Walau begitu, bunyi itu terasa sangat familiar. Seolah terpanggil oleh sesuatu, Yugi membuka kotak itu dengan terburu-buru, dan kali ini hasilnya tidak mengecewakannya.

Keesok paginya di Kota Domino, seorang gadis berambut pendek coklat berlari dengan terburu – buru. Saat itu masih sangat pagi dan tanpa harus berlarian seperti itu pun seharusnya ia dapat sampai di sekolah tanpa takut terlambat. Tetapi, gadis itu berlari-lari seperti itu bukanlah karena takut terlambat, melainkan karena ia ada janji dengan sahabatnya untuk bertemu sebelum sekolah dimulai.

"Aduh, hampir saja aku terlambat!"

"Huwaaaaaa….!"

Anzu terhenti begitu mendengar suara seorang anak kecil sedang menangis.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Anzu pada anak laki-laki itu.

"Balonku…" jawab anak itu seraya menunjuk sebuah balon merah yang tersangkut di sebuah pohon.

Anzu menghela nafas—ia tak mungkin meninggalkan anak itu begitu saja.

"Aku akan membantumu mengambilnya," kata Anzu.

"Benarkah?" seru anak itu dengan semangat.

"Tentu, tunggu ya!"

Anzu melompat-lompat mencoba menggapai balon itu. Tetapi, sepertinya balon itu terlalu tinggi untuk digapainya.

"Ugh…gak sampai…!"

"Kak, apa kau bisa mengambilnya?" Tanya anak itu, mulai khawatir.

"Ngg? Tolong tunggu sebentar lagi…!"

Anzu kembali melompat, tapi tetap saja ia tak dapat menggapai balon itu. Ia mulai khawatir. Tidak mungkin ia bisa terus-terusan berada di situ tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menyerah dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan anak malang itu.

"Bisa kubantu, Nona?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang pemuda dari belakang Anzu.

"Eh?" Anzu berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut orange-kecoklatan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Umm…aku ingin membantu anak ini mengambil balonnya yang tersangkut di pohon, tapi aku tak bisa menggapainya…" keluh Anzu.

"Ah, biarkan aku membantumu," ujar pemuda itu seraya langsung melompat untuk mengambil balon itu.

_Duaarr...!_

"Ap—?!" Anzu terkejut begitu melihat balon itu tiba-tiba pecah.

"Ups, maaf… Sepertinya balonnya tertusuk dahan pohon saat kutarik tadi," ujar pemuda itu dengan nada menyesal.

"Huwaaaaa…balonku!" tangis anak laki-laki malang itu.

"Maafkan aku, dik," ujar pemuda itu mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

"Bagus! Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" timpal Anzu.

"Ah! Aku dapat ide!" seru pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Berikan balonnya padaku!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu sesuatu yang luar biasa."

Walau bingung Anzu tetap saja memberikan pecahan balon itu pada pemuda aneh itu. Pemuda itu lalu menutupi pecahan balon itu dengan saputangannya.

"Lihat baik – baik ya," katanya pada anak laki – laki itu. "One…two…three…!"

Pada hitungan ketiga, pemuda itu mengangkat saputangannya yang menutupi pecahan balon itu dan tiba – tiba pecahan balon itu berubah menjadi sebuah balon utuh.

"Uwaa…hebat!" seru Anzu.

"Balonku kembali lagi!" seru anak laki – laki itu seraya mengambil balon tersebut dari tangan si pemuda itu.

"Kau senang sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya! Terima kasih, kak!" seru anak itu lalu berlari pulang dengan gembira.

"Hebat sekali!" ujar Anzu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi," ujar pemuda itu. "Nah, nona, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Eh? 'Lagi'?"

"Hei, Anzu!"

"Oh, Jounouchi, Honda!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jounouchi.

"Ng…tadi aku baru saja bertemu seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, hanya orang asing. Tapi, tadi dia berkata 'sampai jumpa lagi' padaku sebelum dia pergi."

"Hah? Kok bisa?" tanya Honda.

"Entahlah, tapi—AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"A—apa?!"

"Orang itu tadi memakai seragam sekolah kita!" seru Anzu.

"Itu berarti dia murid di sekolah kita," ujar Honda.

"Ya, tapi rasanya aku belum pernah melihatnya," kata Anzu.

"Ah, terserahlah! Aku tak peduli siapa dia! Bisa gak sih kita pergi sekolah sekarang?" seru Jounouchi.

"Kau benar, Jounouchi!" seru Honda.

"Aku yakin Yugi pasti sudah menunggu kita! Ayo!"

* * *

Sementara itu…

"Halo…"

"Mou! Kai-kun, kau di mana sekarang?"

"Ah, maaf, maaf, aku baru saja akan berangkat ke sana tapi tiba – tiba ada sedikit halangan di jalan…"

"Kau tahu kita gak punya banyak waktu kan? Mereka berdua akan segera sampai di Domino beberapa menit lagi!"

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti. Aku akan segera menyusul ke sana, kau duluan saja jemput mereka."

"Baiklah. Tapi Kai-kun, kau yakin semuanya sudah sesuai seperti rencana?"

"Tenang saja, Yuuki-chan. Aku sudah mengawasinya sejak 'benda' itu tiba. Dan lagi, kalau pun ada apa – apa kurasa dia bisa menanganinya, bukan?"

"Dia?"

"Ya, ketua kita, _The Right Hand of God!_"

**To be continue…**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**YU-GI-OH FANFICTION: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 02: New Friends**

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

Seperti biasa, di pagi hari, SMA Domino selalu dipenuhi oleh murid – murid yang hendak pergi sekolah. Semua orang ramai—saling menyapa satu sama lain lalu berjalan memasuki sekolah. Tapi aku tidak begitu. Aku berdiri diam di depan gerbang sekolah—menanti teman – temanku yang masih belum juga terlihat.

"Yugi!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara Anzu memanggil.

Aku baru saja akan mengangkat kepalaku dan menyapa balik tetapi kemudian aku tersadar akan sesuatu lalu mengurungkan niatku.

"Hei, Yugi! Kau sudah lama menunggu ya?" kali ini suara Jounouchi terdengar olehku, tetapi jangankan untuk menegur balik dan menjawab pertanyaannya, aku tetap diam dan menundukkan kepalaku.

"Ng? Ada apa, Yugi?" Jounouchi bingung melihat sikapku.

"Kok kau diam saja, Yugi?" Honda juga ikut bingung.

"Yugi, kau baik – baik saja?" ujar Anzu dengan nada cemas.

Mendengar suara mereka yang benar – benar terdengar cemas, aku tak dapat berakting diam dan melepaskan tawa ke udara.

"Eh? Eh? Ada apa, Yugi?" Jounouchi terkejut, begitu pula Honda dan Anzu.

"Hahaha…maaf, maaf, sepertinya aku kelewatan," ujarku. "Ini aku, teman – teman. Kalian tentu masih ingat, kan?" perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap wajah teman – temanku yang terlihat begitu shock.

"A…A….At—"

"ATEM!?" seru Anzu meneruskan kata – kata yang tak dapat keluar dari mulut Jounouchi.

"Ya, ini aku. Senang bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ujarku.

Ketiganya saling berpandangan, mengucak – ucak mata karena ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Atem, apa ini benar kamu?" tanya Jounouchi.

"Aah! Aku kembali, teman – teman," jawabku.

"Atem!" Anzu langsung saja memelukku.

"A…Anzu…"

"Syukurlah, kupikir aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi," tangisnya.

"Anzu benar. Aku pikir tak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi," ujar Jounouchi.

"Hei, kenapa kau juga menangis, Jounouchi?" ujar Honda.

"Berisik! Ini keringat, tau! Kau sendiri kenapa menangis?!"

"I—ini juga keringat, tau!" seru Honda seraya mengusap air matanya.

Aku menatap ketiga temanku seraya tersenyum. Mereka belum berubah. Aku benar – benar bersyukur bisa bertemu mereka lagi.

"Eh? Tapi Atem, bagaimana bisa kau kembali lagi ke sini? Bukannya kau sudah pergi ke alam sana?" tanya Honda tiba – tiba.

"Hah? Kau ngomong apa, Honda? Siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu?!" seru Jounouchi.

"Iya benar. Yang penting kan Atem sudah kembali bersama kita!" timpal Anzu.

"Tidak, Honda benar," ujarku.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Atem?" tanya Anzu.

"Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama," jawabku.

"Eh?"

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku bisa kembali ke sini tentu saja karena Millenium Puzzle kembali, tetapi ada hal yang menggangguku," kataku.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jounouchi.

"Sebenarnya kemarin partner—Yugi menerima kiriman paket dari seseorang yang tak diketahui," kataku.

"Eh? Jangan – jangan isi kiriman itu—?"

"Ya, Millenium Puzzle," tegasku.

"E..eh? T—tapi bukannya Millenium Item semuanya sudah—"

"Ya, di hari di mana aku pergi kembali ke alam sana, semua Millenium Item harusnya sudah ikut menghilang selamanya," ujarku. "Tetapi, entah oleh siapa dan bagaimana caranya Millenium Puzzle kembali bersama dengan jiwaku. Aku pikir sepertinya ada maksud dari semua ini."

"Jadi maksudmu, sama seperti dulu, kau kembali ke sini karena ada hal yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Anzu.

"Aaa, aku pikir begitu. Tapi entah apa itu, aku sendiri masih belum tahu," ujarku.

Kami semua terdiam—memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"AAAARGGHHH!" seru Jounouchi tiba – tiba.

"A—ada apa, Jounouchi?" tanya Honda, terkejut.

"Merepotkan, merepotkan! Kenapa sih kita harus mikirin hal itu?!" serunya.

"Kenapa? Kita kan harus membantu Atem untuk—"

"Itu juga aku tahu! Tapi yang kumaksud adalah kenapa kita harus memikirkan hal itu sekarang?" ujar Jounouchi. "Saat ini daripada memikirkan hal yang belum kita ketahui, lebih baik kita bergembira mensyukuri kembalinya Atem, kan?"

Dalam sekejap aura gelap di antara kami menghilang begitu mendengar kata – kata Jounouchi.

"Kau benar, Jounouchi. Saat ini aku tak perlu memikirkan hal itu, yang penting sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi," ujarku.

Ketiga temanku tersenyum begitu mendengar kata – kataku.

"Eh, tapi, Atem, bagaimana cara kami harus memanggilmu?" tanya Jounouchi.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja 'Atem', kan?" ujar Anzu.

Aku berpikir sejenak. _Kurasa Yugi bukan nama yang buruk,_ pikirku. Lagipula itu nama yang selama ini kumiliki bersama dengan diriku yang satu lagi.

"Panggil saja aku Yugi lagi, teman – teman," ujarku seraya tersenyum pada ketiga temanku.

Ketiganya tersenyum mengiyakan permintaanku. Jounouchi merangkul bahuku dan berkata, "Yosha, Atem! Mulai hari ini kau adalah Yugi!"

Aku tersenyum puas mendengar perkataannya. Kami tertawa bersama sebentar lalu memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah sebelum kami terlambat.

"Awas, Jounouchi!" tiba – tiba saja Anzu berseru.

Jounouchi menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya.

"WOAAAAA!" Jounouchi segera menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum dia benar – benar tertabrak.

Sepeda motor itu lewat di tengah – tengah mereka dan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Keheningan muncul di antara kami—penasaran siapa kiranya pengendara motor yang berbahaya itu.

"Oi! Apa kalian tidak punya mata?!" seru si pengendara motor tiba – tiba.

"Apa?! Itu seharusnya kalimatku! Apa kau berniat membunuh kami?!" seru Jounouchi.

Keheningan kembali lagi, tapi kali ini dipenuhi dengan aura kemarahan dari satu ke yang lain. Kami berempat memandangi pemuda berambut hijau yang masih duduk di atas motornya itu dengan tatapan kesal. Honda baru saja akan menambahkan beberapa kalimat makian lagi tetapi sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Maaf, apa kalian tidak apa – apa?" seorang gadis berambut ungu tiba – tiba saja turun dari kursi belakang motor. "Tolong maafkan Cliff, dia sungguh tidak berniat buruk."

Jounouchi dan Honda langsung saja memandangi gadis cantik itu dengan mulut menganga. Mereka memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah, seolah tidak percaya dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Gadis itu mungkin gadis tercantik yang pernah lihat seumur mereka.

"Apa maksudmu tidak berniat bu—?!" Anzu baru saja akan komplain tapi mulutnya kemudian dipengkap oleh Jounouchi dan Honda.

"Tentu! Tentu saja kami tak apa – apa! Tidak usah dipikirkan!" seru Jounouchi dan Honda hampir berbarengan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan mereka—berbeda dengan partnerku yang sepertinya ikut menganga melihat kecantikan gadis itu. Gadis itu sendiri hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jounouchi dan Honda, lalu memalingkan pandangan matanya padaku dan kembali tersenyum. Aku sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian membalas senyuman gadis itu.

"Huh! Buat apa minta maaf pada mereka, Hiori!" suara si pengendara motor memecahkan aura pink di tengah – tengah kami dan mengembalikan aura penuh kejengkelan.

"Apa!?" Jounouchi kembali memanas.

"Cliff!" seru si gadis menghentikan perkataan pemuda berambut hijau itu sebelum pertengkaran terjadi lagi. "Maaf, ya. Walaupun cara bicaranya kasar, tapi dia sungguh tidak berniat buruk kok."

"Walau begitu dia kan bisa minta maaf, bukannya malah menyalahkan kami!" seru Anzu.

"Kalian benar, aku sungguh minta maaf," ujar gadis berambut ungu itu.

Anzu menghela nafas. Kasihan juga dia melihat gadis itu dari tadi meminta maaf sebagai ganti temannya yang menjengkelkan. "Baiklah, keterima maafmu. Lagipula kami juga tidak apa – apa."

"Terima kasih," senyum lega tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ngomong – ngomong kalian ini siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat kalian di sekolah," kata Anzu sambil memandangi seragam SMA Domino yang dipakai kedua orang asing itu.

"Ah, benar. Aku Mizuhara Hiori dan dia Azuma Cliff, temanku sejak kecil. Mulai hari ini kami pindah ke sekolah ini," ujar Hiori.

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu," ujar Anzu. "Oh, ya, aku Misaki Anzu. Dan ini teman – temanku, Jounouchi, Honda, dan At—eh, Yugi," lanjutnya.

"Eh, Yugi? Maksudmu Mutou Yugi, King of Duelist?!"

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu," ujar Hiori. "Sebagai duelist siapa yang tidak mengenalmu."

**To be continue…**


	3. Chapter 3: Do I Know You?

**YU-GI-OH FANFICTION: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 03: Do I Know You?**

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

"Tentu saja. Duelist mana yang tidak mengenalmu!" ujar Hiori.

"Duelist? Eh…ka…kau juga duelist?" ujar Jounouchi, terkejut.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku dan Cliff sama – sama. Yah, walaupun belum sehebat kalian," jawab Hiori.

"Hee? Kau juga duelist, ya? Aku jadi ingin tahu kau sehebat apa!" ujar Jounouchi pada Cliff.

"Huh! Lebih baik hentikan! Tulang kuda sepertimu tak akan sanggup bertahan 3 menit melawanku!" tegas Cliff.

"A—apa?!" Jounouchi semakin kesal mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Cliff! Kau tidak memanggil senpai dengan panggilan seperti itu!" bentak Hiori.

"Eh? Senpai?" tanya Anzu bingung.

"Ah, maaf. Aku lupa memberitahu. Aku memang kelas 3 seperti kalian, tapi Cliff itu masih kelas 2," ujar Hiori.

"APAAA?!" semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Hiori.

Jounouchi, Honda, dan Anzu menatap ke arah Cliff dengan tatapan kesal. Bisa – bisanya anak yang merupakan adik kelas kami bisa berkata sekasar itu pada seniornya!

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyebutnya begitu? Senior yang tak berguna seperti mereka ini lebih tepat disebut tulang kuda daripada senpai!" timpal Cliff.

"Kau…!" Jounouchi yang habis kesabarannya langsung mencengkramkerah baju Cliff.

"Cliff—"

"Hei, teman – teman!" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka.

"Bakura-kun, kau telat!" seru Anzu pada pemuda berambut putih keperakan yang baru datang itu.

"Maaf…maaf…" ujar Ryo.

"Ryo-kun?!" tiba – tiba saja Hiori memanggil Ryo.

"Eh?! Hi—Hiori-chan?" Ryo terkejut melihat Hiori.

"E…eh? Kalian saling kenal?" Jounouchi lebih terkejut lagi.

"Eh, i..iya, dia temanku sejak kec—"

"Aku pacarnya," ujar Hiori memotong perkataan Ryo.

"Eh? EEEEHHHHH?!"

"Y—yang benar, Bakura?! Hiori-chan itu pacarmu?!" seru Honda an Jounouchi.

"E..e…e…eh? Y—ya, bisa dibilang begitu juga…"

"Hah? Apa – apaan itu? Ayo jawab yang jujur!" seru keduanya memaksa.

"Hei! Hei! Kalian berdua jangan mengganggu Bakura-kun! Memangnya kenapa kalau dia punya pacar!?" tegur Anzu.

"Itu karena dia selama ini gak pernah bilang, kan!?" seru Jounouchi.

"Mana pacarnya semanis ini lagi!" timpal Honda.

Anzu menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan bodoh dua sahabatnya itu.

"Syukurlah, sepertinya kau baik – baik saja," ujar Hiori.

"Eh? Ng, iya. Hiori-chan juga," balas Ryo.

"Oi, bisa gak kita masuk sekarang?!" seru Cliff tiba – tiba.

"Hah? Apa – apaan kau ini? Merusak suasana saja!" seru Jounouchi.

"Oh, Cliff-kun, kau juga datang?" ujar Ryo.

"Bukan aku saja, tapi 'kami semua'! Kau benar – benar masih belum berubah ya, Ryo!"

"Eh? Kau kenal dia juga?" tanya Honda.

"Iya, makanya tadi kubilang kan 'teman sejak kecil'," jawab Ryo.

"Hiori, aku terserah saja kalau kau masih ingin di sini bersama mereka, tapi bukannya kita harus melapor ke ruang guru?" ujar Cliff.

"Ah?! Benar! Gawat, kita bisa terlambat!" seru Hiori. "Yang lainnya bagaimana?"

"Yuuji dan Kai-kun akan menjemput Geki dan Mari di bandara dulu," ujar Cliff.

"Eh? Mari juga pindah ke sini?!" seru Ryo.

"Siapa dia? Kenalanu?" tanya Anzu.

"Ah, dia itu adikku," jawab Ryo.

"Eeh? Kau punya adik?" seru Honda.

"Eh? I…iya, tapi lebih tepatnya dia sepupuku," jelas Ryo. "Dia tinggal di Inggris selama ini, makanya aku tak tahu kalau dia mau pindah ke sini."

"Kebetulan kami ada sedikit urusan di sini, makanya kami semua pindah ke Domino," ujar Hiori.

"Urusan? Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Anzu.

"Itu bukann urusan kalian!" timpal Cliff.

"Kamu ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi sepertinya kau kesal pada kami? Apa kau punya dendam pada kami atau semacamnya?!" seru Anzu mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Bukan pada kalian, tapi pada dia!" ujar Cliff, menunjuk ke arahku.

"Eh?" aku sedikit terkejut.

"Hah? Memangnya apa salah Yugi padamu?" seru Jounouchi.

"Te-teman – teman, sudahlah! Kalian jangan bertengkar di sini!" ujar Ryo menghentikan pembicaraan itu sebelum terjadi pertengkaran.

"Iya, benar. Cliff, kita juga harus segera ke ruang guru, kan?" ujar Hiori.

Cliff langsung menyerah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Hiori langsung mengajak Cliff untuk meninggalkan kami sebelum sahabatnya itu memulai pertengkaran baru lagi.

"Teman – teman, kurasa kita juga sudah harus masuk ke sekolah," ujarku mengingatkan.

Mereka menyetujui lalu kami pun berlari masuk ke gedung sekolah sebelum terlambat.

"Aku berharap Hiori-chan akan sekelas dengan kita," ujar Jounouchi begitu kami tiba di kelas.

"Ya, aku juga berharap begitu. Benar kan, Bakura?" ujar Honda seraya menonjok lengan Ryo.

Ryo mengangguk seraya mengeluarkan senyum gugup dengan wajah agak memerah. Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan. Seluruh murid duduk tenang mendengarkan perkataan dari Harada-sensei.

"Ng…anak – anak, mulai hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Amerika. Aku harap kalian bisa akrab dengannya," ujar Harada-sensei.

Semua murid langsung bersemangat, terutama Jounouchi dan Honda yang telah dapat menduga siapa murid baru tersebut. Dan dugaan tersebut menjadi nyata begitu murid baru tersebut melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas.

"Salam kenal, aku Mizuhara Hiori. Aku datang dari Amerika. Mohon bimbingannya, teman – teman," kata Hiori, memperkenalkan dirinya.

Begitu Hiori selesai memperkenalkan diri, seluruh murid laki – laki dalam kelas langsung saja bersorak gembira menyambut teman baru mereka yang cantik.

"Diam semua! Jangan berisik!" seru Harada-sensei. "Ng? Mizuhara, bukankah selain kau ada seorang lagi murid pindahan yang masuk ke kelas ini?"

"Ah, benar, sensei. Tapi sepertinya dia akan datang terlambat karena pesawatnya mengalami penundaan keberangkatan tadi malam," ujar Hiori.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh duduk,…ng? Di mana ya?"

"Sensei, boleh aku memilih tempat duduk sendiri?" tanya Hiori.

"Oh, boleh – boleh. Pilihlah sesukamu," ujar Harada-sensei.

"Terima kasih, sensei," ujar Hiori lalu berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di samping Ryo.

"Mohon bimbingannya ya, Ryo-kun?" ujar Hiori.

"A…ah, aku juga mohon bimbingannya, Hiori-chan," balas Ryo.

"EEEEEEHHH?!" seru seluruh murid laki – laki dalam kelas.

"Oi, Bakura, kau kenal dia?" seru seorang murid laki – laki.

"E…eh? A..anu…dia temanku sejak kec—"

"Aku pacarnya," ujar Hiori, lagi – lagi memotong perkataan Ryo.

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" seluruh murid laki – laki kembali berseru saking terkejutnya dengan kata – kata Hiori.

"Hei, jangan berisik!" seru Harada-sensei. "Mizuhara, cepat duduk di tempatmu!"

Hiori menuruti perkataan Harada-sensei dan duduk di bangkunya seraya mengeluarkan decak tawa kecil. Harada-sensei menghela nafas melihat kelakuan murid – muridnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita mulai pelaja—" belum selesai Harada-sensei berbicara tiba – tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka.

"Ma—maaf, aku terlambat!" seorang gadis berambut merah tiba – tiba saja memasuki kelas dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Geki?!" Hiori terkejut.

"Oh, apa kau ini murid pindahan yang satu lagi itu?" tanya Harada-sensei.

"A..ah, iya," ujar gadis itu. "Tachikawa Geki, mohon bimbingannya," lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Tachikawa-san, kalau begitu kau langsung duduk saja—ng, di sana—di depan Mutou," ujar Harada-sensei.

"Eh?" aku menatap gadis itu dengan ekspresi shock seolah – olah melihat sesuatu yang tak dapat kupercaya, dan ia pun membalas tatapanku itu dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Tachikawa berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, tetapi tiba – tiba ia terhenti. Ia berdiri terpaku menatapku. Aku bisa merasakan semua orang menatap kami berdua dengan heran, tapi aku tak memperdulikan hal itu. Aku menatap gadis di hadapanku itu seolah melihat hantu. Kami berdua bertatapan cukup lama tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Namun tiba – tiba ia menggerakkan bibirnya—membuka mulutnya dan berkata,"Apakah aku mengenalmu?"

**To be continue…**


	4. Chapter 4: Girl With No Memories

**YU-GI-OH FANFICTION: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 04: Girl With No Memories**

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

Aku menatap gadis berambut merah itu. Bibirku bergerak hendak berkata sesuatu tapi aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"K—kurasa juga begitu…" gumamku.

"Eh?" perkataanku mengejutkannya, juga teman – temanku.

"Di mana?" kata Tachikawa tiba – tiba.

"Hah?" aku terkejut.

"Di mana kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya lagi.

"A…ah…eh?" aku kehabisan kata – kata. Aku sendiri bingung dengan kata – kataku tadi. Sudah jelas aku belum pernah sekalipun bertemu dengannya, lalu kenapa aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Geki, dia itu kan 'Yami Yugi'!" ujar Hiori tiba – tiba.

"Eh?"

"Dia itu Mutou Yugi, King of Duelist," jelas Hiori.

Seketika raut wajah gadis itu berubah dingin dan tak berekspresi. Lalu tanpa menatapku lagi, ia langsung duduk di tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di depanku. Semua orang di kelas tampak semakin heran dengan situasi yang baru saja mereka lihat tapi tak seorang pun yang berani mengeluarkan suara.

"N—nah, mari kita mulai pelajarannya," ujar Harada-sensei memecahkan keheningan.

Seketika keadaan kelas kembali ramai. Murid – murid sibuk membuka buku catatan mereka. Harada-sensei mulai menjelaskan pelajaran dan murid – murid dengan serius memperhatikan perkataan guru mereka. Semua mata tertuju pada Harada-sensei, semua kecuali aku yang menatap serius kea rah gadis yang duduk di depanku dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Tak lama jam istirahat siag pun dimulai, kelas dipenuhi dengan tarikan nafas lega karena jam pelajaran matematika telah berakhir. Murid – murid mulai bergerak meninggalkan ruangan kelas.

"Geki, kupikir kau akan datang terlambat," ujar Hiori.

"Ya, kupikir juga begitu. Tapi ternyata keterlambatan pesawatnya cuma beberapa menit," ujar Tachikawa. "Aku bersyukur bisa datang tepat waktu walau sepertinya sedikit terlambat."

"Oh, ya, Geki, ada beberapa orang yang ingin kukenalkan," ujar Hiori. Lalu ia menarik Ryo ke sampingnya. "Kau tentunya ingat Ryo, kan? Aku ingin memperkenalkan padamu teman – temannya, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun, Anzu, dan tentunya Yugi-kun."

"Ah, l-lama tak bertemu, Geki," sapa Ryo.

"Eh? Maaf, apa kita pernah bertemu?" pertanyaan Tachikawa membuat Ryo terkejut, begitu pula kami semua.

"E..eh? Dua tahun lalu sebelum aku pindah ke Domino kan kita sudah pernah bertemu," ujar Ryo. "Kau tak ingat padaku?"

"Eh? Apa itu benar, Hiori?" tanya Tachikawa, membuat kami semua semakin bingung.

"A..ah, iya, benar," ujar Hiori, gugup.

"B-begitu, ya. Maaf, aku benar – benar tak bisa mengingatmu," ujar Hiori, gugup.

"Eh? Kok gitu? Bukannya kalian ini kenal sejak lama? Kan gak mungkin kau bisa melupakannya hanya dalam waktu 2 tahun?" tanya Anzu.

"Eh? Ma-maaf…aku…"

"Tak apa, Geki. Kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengingat hal itu," ujar Hiori.

"Eh? Hiori-chan, apa jangan – jangan telah terjadi sesuatu pada Geki?" tanya Ryo.

"Eh? Ah, iya, setahun lalu saat kami berlibur ke Mesir, kami mengalami kecelakaan," kata Hiori.

"Eh?!" kami semua terkejut.

"Aku dan yang lain memang Cuma luka ringan, tetapi Geki tidak begitu," lanjut Hiori. "Begitu sadar, Geki kehilangan seluruh ingatannya. Ia bahkan tidak dapat mengingat namanya sendiri."

"Eeeh?!" kami semua terkejut sekali lagi.

"Eh? Jadi sampai saat ini pun ingatannya belum kembali juga?" tanya Anzu.

Tachikawa mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyakan Anzu.

"Saat ini yang Geki tahu hanyalah hal – hal yang selalu kami ceritakan padanya," ujar Hiori.

Semua terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Hiori. Aku menatap Tachikawa. Sebuah perasaan kecil timbul dalam hatiku. Aku bisa mengerti perasaannya. Dia sama denganku—setidaknya diriku yang dulu, yang tak memiliki ingatan.

"Dia mirip denganmu, ya?" tiba – tiba suara Yugi tedengar dari dalam hatiku.

"Ya," jawabku pelan.

"Maaf kalau aku telah membuat kalian khawatir," ujar Tachikawa.

"Tidak apa kok, Tachikawa," ujar Anzu. "Lagipula kita kan sudah jadi teman."

Tachikawa tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Anzu.

"Iya, benar. Lagipula yang pernah hilang ingatan di sini bukan kamu saja, lho!" seru Jounouchi.

"Eh?"

Dengan cepat Anzu menginjak kaki Jounouchi sebelum dia sempat berkata lebih banyak lagi.

"Awww! Apa yang kau lakukan, Anzu?!" seru Jounouchi.

"Jangan cerita yang aneh – aneh pada teman baru!" bisik Anzu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan teman," ringis Jounouchi.

Anzu menggelengkan kepala melihat ketidakpekaan Jounouchi. Aku tersenyum saja melihat mereka berdua, sedangkan Tachikawa tampak bingung melihat tingkah laku keduanya.

"Tapi aku bukannya tak mengingat semuanya, sih," kata Tachikawa.

"Eh? Jadi ada beberapa hal yang kau ingat?" tanya Honda.

"Bukan beberapa hal tapi hanya satu. Dan lagi itu sepertinya tidak bisa dibilang ingatan," lanjutnya.

"Eh? Lalu apa?" tanya Anzu.

"Begitu sadar setelah kecelakaan, aku memang tak bisa mengingat apapun, tapi anehnya ada satu hal—bukan, satu kata yang melekat erat di ingatanku," kata Tachikawa.

"Eh? Itu aneh. Apa itu?" tanya Anzu lagi.

"Kurasa itu sebuah nama tapi baik aku dan teman – teman yang lain tak tahu itu nama siapa," pintanya.

"Memangnya nama siapa?" tanya Jounouchi mulai penasaran.

Tachikawa sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Jounouchi. Raut wajahnya sedikit memucat, seolah ragu apakah dia benar – benar harus menyebutkan nama itu di depan kami.

"Namanya...—"

"Geki!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seseorang di belakang kami.

Geki terkejut, "Cliff!"

"Haaah? Mau apa anak itu kemari?" ujar Jounouchi kesal.

Cliff tak memperdulikan ocehan Jounouchi dan langsung saja masuk ke kelas menghampiri Tachikawa.

"Aku bilang apa tentang cerita itu?!" serunya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali – kali untuk tidak menyebut nama itu sembarangan? Apalagi menceritakannya ke sembarang orang!?"

"S-sembarang orang?! Seenaknya saja kau ini! Kami ini sudah berteman, tau!" seru Jounouchi.

"Huh! Baru bertemu sehari saja tak usah sok jadi teman deh!" ujar Cliff.

"Apppaaa?!" geram Jounouchi.

"Cliff, sudahlah. Aku minta maaf telah melanggar janji, tapi aku yakin kalau mereka orang yang baik dan bisa dipercaya kok," ujar Tachikawa.

"Kamu ini terlalu baik, Geki. Kamu terlalu gampang percaya dengan orang lain! Kamu kan gak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan!" seru Cliff.

"Hei, kau! Kenapa sih kau selalu saja menjelek – jelekkan kami?! Kami sungguh berniat untuk membantu Tachikawa kok!" seru Anzu kesal.

"Gak usah ikut campur deh! Kami gak butuh bantuan kalian!" ujar Cliff.

"Kau ini—"

"Sudah, Cliff. Jangan mulai pertengkaran lagi! Lagipula gak baik kalau kamu bertengkar di sini!" ujar Hiori.

"Benar, benar! Kau sadar gak sih kalau ini ruang kelas murid kelas 3? Jangan macam – macam di sini!" ujar Honda.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku gak takut sama kalian!" timpal Cliff.

"Cliff! Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menyalahkan mereka! Aku yang salah telah cerita," lerai Tachikawa.

Cliff menuruti perakataan Tachikawa dan mengakhiri perang mulutnya dengan Anzu, Jounouchi, dan Honda.

"Ngomong – ngomong ada perlu apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hiori begitu melihat keadaan mulai membaik.

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa keadaan Geki. Kudengar dia sekelas dengan 'orang itu', jadi aku datang untuk memastikan dia tak apa," ujar Cliff.

'_Orang itu'?_

"Ada aku di sini jadi tak akan terjadi apa – apa. Apa kau lupa?" ujar Hiori.

"Aku tidak lupa. Hanya saja aku khawatir karena kau terlalu lembek," ujar Cliff.

Hiori menunjukkan ekspresi kesal mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang seolah meremehkannya.

"Ya, sudahlah, aku bersyukur bisa datang tepat waktu sebelum Geki sempat menceritakannya ke orang – orang yang gak jelas ini!" ujar Cliff.

Jounouchi baru saja akan membalas perkataan Cliff lagi, tetapi Ryo menahannya.

"Hiori, kuserahkan Geki padamu! Besok Mari baru akan datang jadi kuharap kau bisa menanganinya sendiri," ujar Cliff.

"Kai-kun dan Yuuki gimana?" tanya Hiori.

"Mereka berdua masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu dulu denganku," jawab Cliff.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti," kata Hiori.

Cliff mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arahku sebentar lalu mengubah arah pandangannya ke Tachikawa.

"Geki, kuharap kau jangan mengulangi hal itu lagi. Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin berbagi cerita atau semacamnya, tetapi kau tahu kan kalau kau gak boleh sembarangan menyebut nama itu!" ujar Cliff.

Raut wajah Tachikawa terlihat sedih. "Aku mengerti, tapi—"

"Geki!" bentak Cliff tiba – tiba, membuat kami semua terkejut. "Aku gak ngerti denganmu! Kau sendiri seharusnya sudah menyadari kalau nama itu hanya membawa kesialan untukmu! Aku bukannya untuk melarangmu untuk menyukai sesuatu, tapi bisa gak sih kamu lupakan saja soal nama itu! Nama itu—orang itu hanya bisa membuatmu menderita! Dia itu—"

"Cliff!" Hiori menghentikan Cliff sebelum berkata lebih jauh lagi.

Cliff tersadar seketika akan sikapnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat lalu akhirnya berjalan—pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Semua orang masih terdiam—tak berani berkata sepatah kata pun. Di sisi lain, entah dari mana asalnya, dalam hatiku timbul perasaan kesal bercampur sedih yang luar biasa hebatnya sampai – sampai membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

"Kau tak apa, Geki?" tanya Hiori.

"Ya," jawab Tachikawa pelan.

"A-apa – apaan dia itu?! Masa dia bisa membentak temannya sendiri?!" ujar Jounouchi.

"Tak apa," ujar Tachikawa.

"T-tapi—"

"Tak apa. Dia begitu karena mengawatirkanku," ujar Geki. "Lagipula aku yang salah."

_Bukan…_

"Aku salah karena telah melanggar janjiku…"

_Tidak…!_

"Maaf ya. Aku jadi membuat kalian—"

"Bukan…Bukan salahmu…" seakan ada yang mengendalikanku, tiba – tiba saja mulutku bergerak sendiri mengeluarkan kata – kata yang tak kusadari.

"Eh?"

Dalam sekejap semuanya menatapku dengan heran. Setelah beberapa detik, aku baru sadar akan apa yang telah kukatakan. Aku menatap Tachikawa yang saat itu menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku terdiam sesaat—memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan.

"K-kurasa kau tak perlu merasa bersalah begitu," gumamku.

"I-iya, benar!" seru Anzu tiba – tiba. "L-lagipula kau gak sepenuhnya yang salah. Kami juga salah karena terlalu ikut campur."

"Y-ya, benar. T-tentu saja si Cliff itu juga salah!" seru Jounouchi.

Tachikawa tampak bingung dengan tingkah kami, tetapi tak lama tersungging sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya. Dan bersamaan dengan hembusan angin sepoi yang masuk melalui jendela, senyum kecil di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyuman penuh kebahagiaan—senyuman yang sempurna. Lalu, entah dari mana asalnya dan bagaimana hal itu terjadi, seolah ada sebuah angin kuat yang menusuk jantungku, aku merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh timbul di dalam diriku. Bersamaan dengan degupan jantungku yang tak kunjung berhenti, perasaan itu semakin lama semakin membesar, dan membuatku tak bisa memalingkan pandanganku darinya.

**To be continue…**


	5. Chapter 5: Sparkling Sun on the Flask

**YU-GI-OH FANFICTION: FORBIDDEN MEMORIES**

**Chapter 05: Sparkling Sun on the Flask**

**Disclaimer:** Kazuki Takahashi

* * *

**Atem POV**

"Hei, partner, hari ini boleh aku ke sekolah lagi?" aku berbicara pada Yugi melalui 'ruang hati'.

"Eh? Boleh saja. Tapi ada apa? Akhir – akhir ini kau tampak senang sekali ke sekolah," tanya Yugi penasaran.

"E-eh? T-tidak ada apa – apa kok. Aku hanya senang saja. A-aku baru tahu ternyata sekolah itu menyenangkan juga," kataku gugup.

"Hmmm…? Begitu ya?"

"I-iya, begitulah…"

Aku penasaran apakah Yugi mengetahui kalau aku berbohong. Mana mungkin aku rajin ke sekolah cuma karena merasa sekolah itu menyenangkan. Aku kan bukan anak SD! Sejujurnya aku sendiri tak tahu apa alasan diriku begitu ingin ke sekolah setiap hari. Sudah seminggu sejak hari itu dan aku tak henti – hentinya meminta Yugi untuk bisa menggantikannya ke sekolah. Kurasa kebiasaan ini harus kuhentikan segera sebelum dia benar – benar mencurigaiku.

"Selamat pagi, teman – teman," sapaku begitu bertemu dengan ketiga teman baikku di sekolah.

"Oh, selamat pagi, At—eh, Yugi," balas Anzu. Sepertinya dia benar – benar belum terbiasa memanggilku Yugi.

"Hari ini kamu ke sekolah lagi? Ada apa nih? Jangan bilang kalau Yugi memang berencana untuk bolos dan menyuruhmu menggantikannya ke sekolah?" canda Jounouchi.

Sekejap terdengar suara Yugi berseru 'Enak saja!' dari dalam ruang hati. Aku tertawa kecil dan menjelaskan pada Jounouchi kalau aku yang meminta Yugi untuk bisa datang ke sekolah sebelum Yugi jadi korban atas keinginan egoisku.

"Hee? Jadi ceritanya kau jadi cinta sekolah nih, Yugi?" ujar Jounouchi.

"Haha…sepertinya begitu," kupaksakan diriku tertawa atas guyonan Jounouchi.

"Tapi si Yugi itu beruntung sekali bisa bolos sekolah tapi gak ketahuan guru. Aku juga jadi ingin punya 'diri yang satu lagi', ujar Honda.

Aku tersenyum kecut mendengar ucapan Honda, sementara Yugi yang mendengarkannya dari dalam ruang hati kembali mengeluh.

"Hei! Yugi itu tidak sepertimu, tau!" ujar Anzu.

"Hahaha…bercanda kok. Maaf deh," Honda menyerah.

Yugi menghela nafas panjang. Aku sedikit kasihan padanya. Sepertinya mulai besok aku harus berhenti saja menggantikannya ke sekolah. Kasihan kalau dia terus – terusan dikatai oleh Jounouchi dan Honda(walau cuma bercanda).

"Selamat pagi, teman – teman," sapa Hiori saat dia memasuki kelas.

Aku langsung saja mengangkat kepalaku melihat Ryo, Hiori dan Tachikawa memasuki kelas.

"Pagi, Hiori-chan, Tachikawa!" sapa Jounouchi dan Honda.

"Selamat pagi," balas Tachikawa sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di depanku.

"Selamat pagi, Tachikawa," sapaku.

"Pagi, Yugi-kun," balasnya datar.

_Lagi –lagi begitu! _Aku heran kenapa Tachikawa selalu bersikap dingin padaku. Apa aku berbuat sesuatu yang membuatnya marah? Kurasa tidak. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Aku selalu ingin bertanya padanya tentang masalah itu, tapi selalu saja ada gangguan.

"Hiori, pelajaran pertama hari ini apa ya?" tanya Tachikawa.

"Eh? Kalau tak salah sih fisika," jawab Hiori.

"Katanya hari ini akan ada praktik di lab," kata Ryo.

"Eh, begitu ya?"

"Kenapa, Geki? Kau tak suka fisika?" tanya Anzu.

"Ah, bukan begitu," ujar Tachikawa. "Aku sepertinya lupa membawa buku cetak fisika, jadi aku pikir mungkin lebih baik kalau aku kembali untuk mengambilnya."

"Eh? Tak usah. Nanti pinjam saja dari teman sebelahmu. Lagipula kalau praktik biasanya berkelompok," kata Anzu.

"Begitu ya?" ujar Tachikawa sedikit lega.

"Kalau mau kamu bisa sekelompok denganku," kata Anzu.

"Eh? Tak apa, aku bisa bersama Hiori," kata Tachikawa.

"Eeh? Jangan, jangan!" seru Anzu.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hiori ikut bingung.

"Kenapa? Hiori kan sudah dengan Bakura-kun!" ujar Anzu.

"E-eeeeh?" Ryo berseru dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah, iya, benar. Kurasa aku tidak boleh mengganggu," ujar Tachikawa, tersenyum.

"Ap—?! Geki!"

"Maaf, Hiori. Kurasa aku sekelompok dengan Masaki-san saja," lanjut Tachikawa.

"Panggil saja aku Anzu, Geki," kata Anzu.

"Umm…baiklah, Anzu."

Tak lama setelah bel berbunyi, Kitagawa-sensei, sang guru fisika, memasuki kelas dan meminta kami untuk membuat kelompok untuk praktik fisika. Aku sekelompok dengan Jounouchi yang mati – matian untuk sekelompok denganku karena dia tak mengerti pelajaran fisika. Yah, menurutku itu tak masalah sebab aku lumayan menyukai pelajaran fisika.

Pelajaran hari itu berlangsung di lab. Fisika. Kitagawa-sensei menyuruh kami untuk membuat projek tentang aliran listrik dan tugas itu ternyata cukup sulit untukku dan Jounouchi. Di sisi lain, Anzu dan Tachikawa menyelesaikan proyek mereka dengan cepat dan mendapatkan nilai A dari Kitagawa-sensei.

_Dia pandai, _pikirku. Lagi – lagi kudapati diriku memandangi Tachikawa yang tengah membantu Anzu menjelaskan tentang proyek mereka di depan kelas. Aku tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku begitu penasaran padanya?

Tak lama, pelajaran fisika pun selesai. Kami semua kembali ke kelas untuk mempersiapkan pelajaran berikutnya.

"Anzu, kau tak bersama Tachikawa?" tanyaku saat melihat Anzu berjalan sendiri.

"Oh, dia katanya menunggu Hiori. Tadi Hiori diminta membantu Kitagawa-sensei merapikan peralatan yang tadi kita pakai saat praktik," ujar Anzu.

"Oh…" aku menyadari ada sebuah rasa di balik kata – kataku. "AH?!" tiba – tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Yugi?" tanya Anzu.

"Aku lupa buku catatanku yang kusimpan di laci meja!" ujarku.

"Eh? Mau kutemani mengambilnya?" tanya Anzu.

"T-tidak usah. Kau duluan saja ke kelas. Aku akan menyusul," ujarku.

"Hmm…baiklah. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya."

"Ah, ya…"

Aku berlari kembali ke lab. Fisika. Aku heran pada diriku sendiri. Tak biasanya aku bisa melupakan sesuatu. Aku mulai merasa diriku telah berubah menjadi orang aneh. Aku langsung membuka pintu lab begitu sampai. Di pikiranku saat itu hanyalah untuk cepat – cepat mengambil buku itu dan kembali ke kelas sebelum terlambat masuk ke pelajaran berikutnya. Tetapi, dalam sekejap pikiran itu hilang—lenyap entah ke mana ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam lab. Pantulan cahaya matahari yang tampak berkilau karena terpantul oleh tabung flask yang ada di lab. Fisika menyilaukan mataku, tapi bukan hanya itu—ada sesuatu di sana—sesuatu yang tak hanya membutakan mataku tapi juga membuat jantungku seakan hamper berhenti. Di tengah kilauan matahari yang menyinarinya dan angin sepoi yang menyibakkan rambutnya, dia berdiri di sana.

"Tachikawa…"

* * *

**Geki POV**

"Tachikawa…"

Aku terkejut mendengar suara anak laki – laki yang berdiri terpaku di depanku.

"Yugi-kun…?"

Dia terkejut saat mendengar suaraku memanggilnya.

"A-ah, k-kau masih di sini?" tanyanya.

"Umm…ya, aku menunggu Hiori…" jawabku datar.

"O-oh…"

Suasana ruangan tiba – tiba saja menjadi tak nyaman. Aku bukannya benci padanya atau apa, tetapi entah kenapa setiap melihatnya ada perasaan sesak di dadaku. Aku juga penasaran sebenarnya apa yang membuat Cliff dan yang lain begitu tak ingin aku mendekatinya. Apa mungkin dia ada hubungan dengan masa laluku? Ya, mungkin saja. Kalau tidak, aku tak mungkin merasakan kesesakan ini. Tak mungkin kan kalau dengan orang yang tak kukenal sebelumnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku, berusaha menghilangkan suasana tak nyaman di antara kami.

"E-eh?! A-ah, aku lupa mengambil buku catatanku," katanya dengan gugup.

"Begitu…"

Keheningan kembali di antara kami. Dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil buku catatannya yang tertinggal di laci meja tempatnya duduk tadi. Aku penasaran apa dia menyadari kalau aku sengaja bersikap dingin padanya? Jelasnya, aku yakin kalau dia pasti berpikir kalau aku membencinya atau semacamnya.

"Nee, Yugi-kun, kau duduk di belakangku, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Geki? Tentu saja dia duduk di belakangmu! Kau sudah tahu hal itu, kan?_, pikiranku tak bisa lepas dari pertanyaan bodoh yang baru saja kuucapkan.

"Eh? Y-ya," jawabnya.

_Aahh…dia pasti penasaran kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu…_

"Aku hanya ingin berkenalan lebih formal lagi denganmu. Kurasa tak sopan kalau aku tak memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik pada teman sekelasku apalagi yang duduk berdekatan denganku," ujarku.

"Eh? Tak masalah bagiku," ujarnya berusaha untuk membuatku nyaman.

"Tidak. Kurasa itu tidak benar," pintaku. "Baiklah. Aku Tachikawa Geki, senang berkenalan denganmu," ujarku lalu menyodorkan tanganku padanya.

"E—eh, aku Mutou Yugi, senang berkenalan denganmu," jawabnya seraya meraih sodoran tanganku.

_Eh?! Apa ini?!_

Entah perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan kehangatan dari kedua tangan kami yang saling berjabatan. _Aku mengenal perasaan ini. Aku pernah merasakannya sebelumnya._

"Nee, apa namamu benar – benar Yugi?" tanyaku tanpa melepaskan jabatan tangan kami.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung. Tapi entah mengapa aku juga merasakan kalau dia terkejut.

"Entahlah, aku cuma berpikir begitu…"

_Apa sih yang kukatakan? Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan darinya?_

Dia terdiam sesaat, entah memikirkan apa. "Sebenarnya, aku—"

"Geki, maaf membuatmu menunggu!" tiba – tiba Hiori muncul sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ah, Hiori!" aku langsung saja melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Eh? Yugi-kun? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hiori.

"Eh? A-ah, aku mengambil buku yang ketinggalan," jawabnya. "K-kalau begitu aku duluan ke kelas ya."

"Eh? Ok, kami akan segera menyusul," ujar Hiori.

Aku memandangi pemuda itu keluar dari lab dan berlari kembali ke kelas. Pada akhirnya aku tak bisa bertanya apapun padanya.

"Geki? Ada apa?" tanya Hiori.

"Eh? Tak ada apa – apa kok," jawabku.

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya?" tanya Hiori.

"Eh? Ah, aku cuma memperkenalkan diri secara formal padanya, soalnya aku selama ini belum sempat berbicara padanya secara langsung," jawabku.

Hiori memandangiku—mencari tahu apa aku berbohong atau tidak.

"Hmm…begitu? Yah, tak apalah," ujar Hiori lega.

"Nee, Hiori…"

"Ng? Ada apa?"

"Selama ini aku belum pernah bertanya kepada kalian, tetapi hari ini aku ingin tahu langsung darimu," ujarku.

"Eh? Apa?" tanya Hiori bingung.

"Kenapa kalian melarangku berhubungan dengan Yami Yugi? Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku?" tanyaku.

Hiori terlihat terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, tapi kemudian menghela nafas dan memandangku dalam – dalam.

"Geki, aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu sekarang, tapi aku ingin kau percaya pada kami," tegasnya. "Apapun yang terjadi aku ingin kau berjanji, jangan pernah mendekati Yami Yugi! Karena aku yakin kau pasti akan menyesalinya. Dia bukanlah orang seperti kau pikirkan!"

Aku memandang Hiori. Wajahnya sangat serius seolah meyakinkanku kalau kata – katanya benar. Aku terdiam dan tak dapat berpikir apapun. Aku mempercayai teman – temanku apapun yang terjadi. Lalu, dalam sekejap aku membuang semua pikiranku tentang Yami Yugi dan mengosongkan pikiranku. Ya, saat ini yang harus kulakukan hanyalah mempercayai teman – temanku. Tak ada lagi yang harus kuragukan. Dan begitu keputusan itu terbentuk dalam diriku, kata – kata yang dapat keluar dari mulutku hanyalah, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti…"

**To be continue…**


	6. Chapter 6: Magician's Apprentice

**YU-GI-OH FanFiction: Forbidden Memories**

**Chapter 06: Magician's Apprentice**

**Disclaimer: **Kazuki Takahashi

"Hhh…" Honda menghela nafas panjang dengan raut wajah yang tak bersemangat.

"Ada apa, Honda-kun?" tanya Yugi.

"Dia habis ditolak," jawab Jounouchi.

"Eh?! Ditolak? Oleh siapa?" seru Yugi terkejut.

"Oleh Shizuka," ujar Jounouchi, menyeringai.

"Eh? Honda-kun, kau menyatakan cinta pada Shizuka-chan?" tanya Yugi.

Ekspresi Honda semakin melemas. "Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi, Yugi…"

Yugi jadi tak sanggup berkata apa – apa.

"Hee…? Memangnya kenapa kau bisa ditolak?" Tanya Anzu.

"Hahaha…itu tentu saja karena ia tak ingin pacaran dengan orang yang tak seperti kakaknya!" ujar Jounouchi.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" seru Honda. "Shizuka-chan bilang dia itu sudah punya seseorang yang disukainya!"

"Ya, itu kan bisa jadi cuma alasan untuk menolakmu. Soalnya setahuku Shizuka tak pernah berhubungan dengan cowok manapun," ujar Jounouchi.

"Darimana asal keyakinanmu itu?" ujar Anzu.

"Tentu saja karena aku kakaknya! Lagipula kalau memang dia sudah punya pacar, dia pasti sudah cerita padaku!" jawab Jounouchi dengan penuh rasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri.

Anzu menghela nafas melihat ketidakpekaan Jounouchi.

"S—selamat pagi, t-teman – teman…" tiba – tiba saja Ryo memasuki ruang kelas dengan nafas tersenggal – senggal.

"Ada apa, Bakura-kun? Kau seperti habis dikejar oleh sesuatu?" Tanya Yugi.

"Hh-hhh…bukan…anu…hari ini adikku—"

"Niisama!" tiba – tiba terdengar suara seorang anak perempuan dari belakang Ryo. "Kejamnya! Kenapa kakak pergi ke sekolah sendiri?!"

Yugi, Jounouchi, dan Anzu langsung heran melihat anak perempuan asing itu.

"Siapa dia, Bakura?" Tanya Jounouchi.

"E-eeh? Dia ini—"

"Ah! Kalian ini teman – teman Ryo-niisama, ya? Aku Bakura Mari, salam kenal ya!" serunya dengan nyaring.

"Bakura Mari? Bakura-kun, dia ini…"

"Eh, iya, dia ini adik sepupuku yang waktu itu kuceritakan," ujar Ryo.

"Eh?! Adikmu semanis ini?! Kenapa kau gak pernah bilang?!" tiba – tiba saja Honda berseru dengan lantang. Aura kelam dan ekspresinya yang tak bersemangat menghilang dalam sekejap.

"E-eh?" Ryo heran melihat sikap Honda, begitu pula Yugi, Jounouchi dan Anzu.

"Oi, oi, bukannya kamu masih sedih gara – gara ditolak?!" seru Jounouchi.

"Hah? Apa?" Honda pura – pura tak mendengar perkataan Jounochi.

Yugi dan yang lain langsung saja _sweatdrop _melihat perubahan sikap Honda yang tiba – tiba. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa memandangi Honda dengan riang bercakap – cakap dengan Mari.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, ya. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai," ujar Mari. "Sampai jumpa, Niisama, Honda-san!"

"Sampai jumpa, Mari-chan!" balas Honda dengan wajah bahagia.

Setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Yugi dan kawan – kawan, Mari pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Ryo menghela nafas lega karena adiknya yang cerewet itu telah pergi.

"Hei, hei, kalian dengar tidak? Dia mengucapkan sampai jumpa hanya padaku!" seru Honda.

"Dia juga mengucapkannya pada Bakura-kun, kan?" ujar Anzu.

"Lagipula, Honda-kun, bukannya kau sedang sedih gara – gara ditolak Shizuka-chan?" Tanya Yugi.

"Hah? Oh, itu. Aku sudah lupa tuh, hehehehe!" ujar Honda sambil nyegir kuda.

Semua orang kembali _sweatdrop_. Pada akhirnya, semuanya hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah laku Honda. Lalu, tak lama kemudian jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Sama seperti biasanya, selama sejam kelas dipenuhi keheningan sampai pada akhirnya jam istirahat siang pun datang.

"Aahh…! Akhirnya istirahat juga! Aku sudah hampir mati kebosanan mendengar penjelasan sensei!" ujar Jounouchi.

"Hei, teman – teman!" tiba – tiba sebuah suara mengejutkan Yugi dkk.

"Otogi-kun, ada apa?" ujar Yugi begitu melihat pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu memasuki kelas mereka.

"Aahh! Aku kesal sekali hari ini!" keluhnya.

"Ada apa? Tak biasanya kau ke kelas kami?" Tanya Jounouchi.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Di kelas kami ada murid pindahan dan dia itu nyebelin banget!" ujar Otogi.

"Hah? Kalau murid pindahan sih di kelas kami juga ada, tapi memang ada apa dengan murid baru di kelasmu?" Tanya Jounouchi.

"Ada apa, katamu? Sejak dia datang semua anak cewek di kelasku itu jadi lengket sama dia!" seru Otogi. "Apa bagusnya sih? Aku heran!"

"Hee? Dengan kata lain, kamu itu iri gara – gara kalah popular?" ledek Jounouchi.

"Ha-Haahh?! Siapa yang iri?!" seru Otogi.

"Hahahaha…gak apa-apa kok. Aku mengerti perasaanmu," ujar Honda.

"Ma-makanya, bukan begitu—!"

"Memangnya seperti apa orangnya?" Tanya Yugi tiba – tiba.

"Hah? Seperti apa? Kalau kau mau tahu, langsung saja lihat di kelasku!" ujar Otogi lalu menarik tangan Yugi dan membawanya ke kelasnya diikuti Jounouchi dan yang lain.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas Otogi, Yugi dkk terkejut melihat semua anak perempuan di kelas Otogi tengah mengelilingi seorang anak laki – laki berambut orange-kecoklatan.

"Kyaaa! Kai-kun, hebat! Bagaimana cara melakukannya?" ujar seorang murid perempuan.

"Eh? Ah, ini tak pakai trik apapun kok," ujar pemuda itu.

"Bohong, sulap seperti itu kan pasti ada triknya," ujar seorang anak perempuan lain.

"Benar, kok. Soalnya ini bukan sulap, tapi sihir!" ujar pemuda itu.

"Aaaaahhh!" tiba – tiba saja Anzu berseru.

"A-ada apa, Anzu?" tanya Yugi.

"Dia itu kan cowok yang membantuku tempo hari," ujar Anzu.

"Eh? Maksudmu orang asing yang membantumu menolong anak laki – laki itu?" tanya Jounouchi.

"Iya, betul," kata Anzu.

"Ah?! Kau nona yang waktu itu, kan?" tiba – tiba saja si pemuda itu menegur Anzu.

"Ah, i-iya," jawab Anzu. "Terima kasih telah membantuku tempo hari."

"Haha, tidak masalah," ujar pemuda itu. "Namaku Kunogi Kai. Aku murid pindahan dari Amerika."

"Dari Amerika? Berarti sama dengan Geki-chan dan Hiori-chan?" tanya Anzu.

"Anzu, Kai-kun ini adalah teman Geki dan Hiori juga. Mereka datang ke sini bersama," tiba – tiba saja Ryo menjawab pertanyaan Anzu.

"Ah, kau Ryo, kan? Lama gak ketemu. Kau sehat – sehat saja?" ujar Kai.

"Ya, kau juga tampaknya sehat – sehat saja," balas Ryo.

"Hahaha, tentu saja," ujar Kai. "Tapi aku tak menyangka ternyata nona ini adalah kenalanmu, Ryo. Dunia memang sempit."

"Panggil saja aku Anzu, Kai-kun," ujar Anzu.

"Baiklah, Anzu," ujar Kai. "Ngomong – ngomong, yang di belakang itu teman – temanmu?" tanya Kai seraya memandang Yugi dkk, yang berada di belakang Anzu dan Ryo.

"Ah, iya, mereka teman – temanku. Jounouchi, Honda, Otogi-kun, dan Yugi," jawab Anzu seraya memperkenalkan teman - temannya.

"Yu-Yugi?" ujar Kai tiba – tiba. "Kau Mutou Yugi?!"

"Eh?! I-iya..." jawab Yugi.

"_Unbelievable! _Aku benar – benar bertemu dengan Mutou Yugi!" seru Kai kemudian menggenggam kedua tangan Yugi erat – erat.

"E-eehh?"

"Ah, Yugi-kun, Kai ini adalah fan beratmu lho," ujar Ryo.

"Hah?" Yugi heran.

"Iya, benar. Sebagai sesama duelist, aku sangat mengagumimu! Aku sangat menyukai cara duelmu, apalagi saat kau menggunakan Dark Magician!" seru Kai dengan penuh semangat.

"Kai-kun juga duelist, ya?" tanya Yugi.

"Yugi-kun, Kai-kun ini adalah salah satu duelist yang diakui oleh Pegasus sebagai murid dan mendapat julukan 'The apprentice of magician'," ujar Ryo.

"EEEHHH?!" Yugi dkk terkejut.

"Kai-kun, kau ini salah satu murid Pegasus?" tanya Yugi.

"Ah, tapi aku masih belum ada apa – apanya jika dibandingkan denganmu," ujar Kai. "Kau adalah duelist terhebat yang pernah kulihat, Yugi-kun."

"Huh! Apa – apaaan itu? Kau bukannya cuma mau membanggakan dirimu!" ujar Otogi tiba – tiba.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Maksudku aku tidak suka sikapmu yang sok keren dan memamerkan trik bodohmu itu ke cewek – cewek!" seru Otogi.

"Ano...maaf, Otogi-kun, tapi aku benar – benar tidak mengerti. Apa aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang membuatmu membenciku?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Jangan pedulikan dia, Kai-kun! Dia cuma kesal karena kepopulerannya direbut olehmu," ledek Anzu.

Otogi semakin kesal mendengar ledekan Anzu. "Kalau begitu kutantang kau! Kalau kau bisa menebak jumlah angka dadu yang kumainkan, aku tak akan protes tentang apapun yang kau lakukan lagi. Tapi jika kau tak bisa menebak dengan benar, maka aku ingin kau berhenti memamerkan sulapmu itu di kelas!" seru Otogi.

Kai sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu."

Otogi menyeringai lalu tanpa tunggu lama ia menyiapkan 3 buah dadu yang kemudian dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas. Ia mengocok dadu – dadu itu lalu meletakkan gelas berisi dadu itu di atas meja dalam keadaan terbalik.

"Nah, sekarang tebaklah!" ujar Otogi dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kai menatap gelas itu sebentar lalu berkata, "14. Dadu paling atas 5, yang di tengah 4, dan yang paling bawah 5."

Otogi terkejut, begitu pula Yugi dkk. Lalu tanpa bicara lagi, Otogi langsung mengangkat gelasnya dan melihat ketiga dadu di dalamnya.

"J-jumlahnya benar!" seru Jounouchi.

"Hebat, Kai-kun!" ujar Anzu.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu jumlahnya dengan tepat?!" seru Otogi tak percaya.

"Hmm? Gimana, ya? Kalau kubilang dengan sihir, apa kalian percaya?" canda Kai.

"Kai-kun benar – benar suka sihir ya?" tanya Yugi.

"Ya, karena itulah aku sangat mengagumimu yang menggunakan kartu Dark Magician sebagai ace," ujar Kai.

"Dan lagi kalau tak salah, cita – cita Kai itu jadi pesulap, kan?" ujar Ryo.

"Ya, benar. Impianku adalah menjadi penyihir hebat seperti _Oshishousama_," pinta Kai.

"_Oshishousama? _Maksudmu orang yang mengajarimu teknik sulap?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Ya, beliau adalah orang yang telah mengajariku tentang sihir dan orang yang sangat kuhormati," ujar Kai seraya tersenyum lembut. "Beliau adalah penyihir terhebat sepanjang masa!"

"Huh! Apanya yang hebat?" tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang dari belakang Yugi dkk.

"Cliff!?" Kai terkejut.

"Dengar, aku bukannya mau mencampuri urusanmu, tapi apa yang membuatmu bisa mengagumi orang seperti dia," ujar Cliff seraya menunjuk ke arah Yugi.

"Kau lagi! Kenapa sih kau selalu muncul di mana saja?!" seru Jounouchi.

"Itu seharusnya perkataanku. Kalian ini benar – benar seperti kecoak yang bisa muncul setiap saat!" ujar Cliff.

"Apaaa?!" Jounouchi menggeram kesal.

"Hei, Cliff, hentikan! Kau tak boleh bicara seperti itu pada mereka, terutama pada Yugi. Aku tahu kau tak menyukai Yugi tapi kuharap kau juga bisa menghargai pendapatku," ujar Kai. "Berhentilah menimpahkan masalah pribadimu pada orang lain!"

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu, hah? Kalau kau berusaha untuk menyindirku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu," ujar Cliff.

"Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu—"

"Huh! Kau memang sama saja seperti gurumu! Terlalu setia pada sesuatu dan pada akhirnya hanya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dengan sia – sia!" ujar Cliff.

Kai terkejut mendengar kata – kata Cliff, dan dalam sekejap ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspesi yang penuh amarah.

"Tarik kembali kata – katamu itu, Cliff! Aku tak akan tinggal diam kalau kau menghina guruku! Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kesetiaan dan juga tentang pengorbanannya!" seru Kai.

"Heh! Apa yang kukatakan gak salah, kan? Nyatanya memang dia membuang nyawanya hanya demi sesuatu yang bahkan tak pantas dia lindungi!" balas Cliff tak mau kalah.

"Setidaknya dia lebih baik daripada seseorang yang bisanya hanya berlindung di bawah perlindungan perempuan!" ujar Kai.

Cliff naik pitam mendengar kata – kata Kai. "Kau sungguh berniat membuatku marah, ya!"

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Apa jadinya kalau kalian adu mulut di sini?" seru seorang gadis berambut kebiruan dari bangku di belakang Kai.

"Maaf, Yuuki-chan, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa memaafkan perkataannya" Kai menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Itu benar. Dan lagi, aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri perselisihan kita dan memutuskan kata – kata siapa yang benar!" ujar Cliff.

"Kau menantangku?" ujar Kai.

"Ya," jawab Cliff singkat.

Keduanya lalu beradu pandang beberapa saat, lalu tak lama kemudian Kai mengajak Cliff ke atap sekolah diikuti oleh Yugi dkk.

"A-apa yang akan mereka lakukan?" tanya Yugi.

"Entahlah. Mereka gak akan berkelahi, kan?" ujar Anzu, gugup.

"Tidak," ujar Yuuki tiba – tiba. "Mereka akan menyelesaikannya sesuai dengan aturan duelist."

**To be continue...**


	7. Chapter 7: Enemy of Millenium Item

**YU-GI-OH FanFiction: Forbidden Memories**

**Chapter 07: Enemy of Millenium Item**

**Disclaimer: **Kazuki Takahashi

Siang itu di atap SMA Domino, suasana tegang memenuhi Yugi dkk yang berada di sana. Mengapa? Alasannya adalah karena saat ini yang berada di hadapan mereka adalah dua orang pemuda, yang saling berpandangan—mengeluarkan aura membunuh satu sama lain—bersiap untuk berduel untuk mempertahankan keyakinan dan harga diri masing – masing sebagai duelist.

Kai menatap Cliff yang menyeringai di hadapannya dengan tatapan serius. Sesaat ia merasa sedikit takut—bukan karena merasa akan kalah tapi karena ia tahu kalau Cliff bukanlah duelist yang bisa dengan mudah ditebak jalan pikirannya. Di kepala Kai saat itu dipenuhi oleh beribu strategi yang dipikirnya bisa memberinya kemenangan dan ia membenci hal itu. Ia tak suka jika harus dipaksa berpikir serius tentang sesuatu yang disenanginya. Menurutnya hal itu akan membuatnya melupakan betapa menariknya duel itu. Tetapi, tetap saja ia mau tak mau harus melakukannya, sebab lawannya kali ini adalah Cliff. Dari seluruh duelist yang pernah dilawannya, hanya Cliff sajalah duelist yang tak dapat ditebak—strateginya tak bisa diketahui. Satu – satunya musuh alaminya—saingannya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk kalah?" ujar Cliff.

"Itu harusnya kalimatku," balas Kai.

Cliff tersenyum lalu menyerahkan deck-nya pada Kai, begitu juga Kai—menyerahkan deck-nya pada Cliff. Mereka saling mengocok deck masing – masing lalu mengembalikannya lagi pada pemilik semula, lalu memasang sebuah jam tangan di tangan masing – masing.

"DUEL!" seru keduanya.

**DUEL MODE ACTIVATED!**

Dalam sekejap jam tangan yang mereka pakai bertransformasi menjadi sebuah Duel Disk dan setelah keduanya meletakkan deck masing – masing di Deck Field, di hadapan Cliff dan Kai muncul 5 buah kartu hologram.

"A-apa itu?!" seru Jounouchi.

"Itu Duel Watch," jawab Yuuki.

"Duel Watch?"

"Duel Disk terbaru yang diciptakan oleh Pegasus. Duel Watch belum dijual secara umum, jadi saat ini hanya kami bertujuh yang memilikinya," jelas Yuuki.

"Ke-keren!" seru Jounouchi.

Yuuki tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kalian lihat baik – baik pertarungan mereka. Kurasa itu akan membantu kalian memahami cara kerja Duel Watch."

Dengan kata – kata Yuuki, perhatian kembali tertuju kepada kedua duelist itu dan suasana tegang pun kembali.

"Aku duluan. Draw!" seru Cliff.

Melalui suara Cliff, Duel Watch memroses perintah yang diberikan lalu memunculkan lagi sebuah kartu hologram di hadapan Cliff.

"Aku meletakkan sebuah kartu tertutup dalam defense mode. Turn End!" seru Cliff.

Kai memperhatikan kartu tertutup Cliff yang ada di hadapannya. "Giliranku. Draw!" seru Kai. "Aku memanggil Gemini Elf(Atk:1900/Def:900) dalam posisi menyerang! Turn End!"

"Kau tak menyerang?" tanya Cliff.

"Adalah strategi yang baik untuk menganalisa strategi lawan terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerang," ujar Kai.

"Huh! Bagiku kau lebih terlihat membuang – buang waktu," ujar Cliff. "Giliranku! Draw!"

Sebuah kartu muncul lagi di hadapan Cliff dan membuat Cliff menyeringai. "Aku memanggil Luster Dragon(Atk: 1900/Def:1600) dalam posisi menyerang! Battle!"

**BATTLE PHASE ACTIVATED!**

"Kau gila ya? Jumlah Attack Point Luster Dragon dan Gemini Elf itu seimbang!" seru Kai.

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" Cliff kembali menyeringai. "Luster Dragon, serang Gemini Elf!"

Dengan perintah dari Cliff, Luster Dragon lalu menyerang Gemini Elf. Namun karena jumlah attack point yang sama kedua kartu hancur bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?" ujar Kai. (LP 2100)

"Kenapa tak kau tebak sendiri, Tuan Pembaca Pikiran?" sindir Cliff. (LP 2100)

Dengan berakhirnya Battle Phase, Cliff mengakhiri gilirannya setelah mengeset 2 buah reverse card. Kai kembali memulai gilirannya.

"Draw! Aku memanggil Moai Interceptor Cannon(1100/2000) dalam posisi menyerang!" seru Kai. "Battle! Moai Interceptor Cannon serang kartu tertutup milik Cliff!"

Sesuai perintah Kai Moai menyerang kartu tertutup milik Cliff. Seketika itu juga kartu tertutup itu terbuka dan menunjukkan monster apa yang tampak pada kartu, yang ternyata adalah kartu Battle Footballer(Atk:1000/Def:2100).

"Apa?!"

"Sayang sekali ya, Kai. Defense Point Battle Footballer-ku lebih tinggi daripada Attack Point kartumu. Dengan kata lain, kau yang kalah!" seru Cliff.

"Ughh…" (LP 1000)

"Di luar dugaan, sepertinya duel ini akan segera berakhir, ya!" ujar Cliff dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan senang dulu! Giliranku belum berakhir!" seru Kai. "Aku meletakkan 2 buah reverse card, lalu mengaktifkan magic card dari tanganku, Dian Keto the Cure Master(increase life points by 1000 point)! Turn End!" (LP 2000)

"Huh! Percuma, percuma! Di giliranku ini kau akan kubabat habis!" seru Cliff. "Draw! Aku mengorbankan Battle Footballer dan memanggil Luster Dragon #2(Atk:2400/Def:1400)!"

Luster Dragon #2 pun muncul di hadapan Cliff. Naga besar dengan tubuh terlapisi oleh emerald itu berhasil membuat semua orang tercengang.

"Sugoi! Cliff-kun itu apa jangan – jangan pemakai kartu naga seperti Kaiba-kun?!" ujar Yugi.

"Cih! Kalau begitu pantas saja sifatnya itu sama jeleknya dengan Kaiba," timpal Jounouchi.

"Kai, dengan ini kau akan berakhir! Battle! Luster Dragon #2, direct attack!" seru Cliff.

Kai terdiam sesaat, lalu tiba – tiba menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan di wajahnya. "Yang akan berakhir adalah kau, Cliff! Reverse Card open! Counter Spell: Spell of Pain!"

"Apa?!"

"Spell of Pain adalah magic card yang aktif saat lawan menyerang secara langsung. Kartu ini membuat damage yang harusnya akan kuterima diterima oleh lawan itu sendiri!" seru Kai. "Jangan pernah meremehkan penyihir!"

"Uwoo! Sugoi, Kai! Dengan begini si Clifflah yang akan menerima damage 2400 point!" seru Jounouchi.

"Benar! Dengan begitu Cliff yang LP-nya hanya 2100 akan kalah dalam sekejap!" timpal Honda.

"Huh! Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku segitu mudahnya!" seru Cliff tiba – tiba. "Reverse Card open! Twister! Dengan membayar 500 life point-ku, aku dapat menghancurkan sebuah magic card yang ada di arena! Dengan kata lain, efek magic card-mu tak berlaku, dan kaulah yang akan tetap kalah!"

"Jangan sombong dulu! Reverse Card open! Magic Cylinder! Serangan Luster Dragon #2 akan diserap oleh Magic Cylinder dan akan mengembalikan serangan tersebut pada Luster Dragon #2!" seru Kai.

"Khhh! Kau menyebalkan! Reverse Card open! Scapegoat!" seru Cliff.

"Apa?! Scapegoat?!" Kai terkejut melihat 4 domba kecil mucul di hadapannya dan melindungi Luster Dragon #2 dari serangan balik Magic Cylinder.

"Cih, sepertinya kita masih belum bisa menentukan pemenangnya," ujar Cliff.

"Hebat, mereka berdua benar – benar tak mau kalah. Keduanya saling mempertahankan Life Point mereka," ujar Yugi.

"Tentu saja, sebab mereka berdua sudah bersaing sejak dulu. Mereka sudah tahu strategi masing – masing," jelas Yuuki. "Tapi—"

"Tapi?"

_Aku tak menyangka Cliff bertarung menggunakan deck itu. Kai-kun pasti tidak senang melihatnya, _pikir Yuuki.

"Kau terlihat tak senang, Kai. Apa segitu kesalnya kau karena tak bisa mengalahkanu dengan mudah?" ujar Cliff.

Kai tampak semakin kesal. "Kau tahu betul alasan mengapa aku kesal."

Cliff tampak sedikit terkejut. "Dan kau tahu betul alasanku melakukannya."

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan berpikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan deck itu!" ujar Kai. "Giliranku! Draw! Aku mengaktifkan 2 magic card, Brain Control dan Monster Reborn!"

"Apa?!"

"Dengan Monster Reborn, aku membangkitkan kembali Gemini Elf! Lalu, dengan Brain Control aku dapat mengontrol satu monster lawan. Dan monster yang kupilih tentu saja, Luster Dragon #2!" seru Kai, dan segera kedua kartu magic tersebut mengaktifkan kekuatannya.

"Kai, jangan – jangan kau—!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah meremehkan penyihir. Sekarang akan kubuktikan padamu kekuatan sejati dari seorang penyihir!" seru Kai.

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau mau menggunakan kartu itu di sini?!" seru Cliff, membuat Yugi dkk kebingungan mendengar kata – katanya.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku mengorbankan dua kartu di arena dan memanggil kartu terkuatku! Keluarlah wahai penyihir terkuat di dunia!"

"HENTIKAAANN!" seru Cliff.

"Da—"

_KRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG_, tiba – tiba saja bel pertanda jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi sebelum Kai sempat memanggil kartunya.

"Eh? Jam istirahat berakhir?" ujar Jounouchi.

"Kai-kun! Jam istirahat sudah berakhir, kita harus kembali ke kelas sekarang!" seru Yuuki.

"Eh? Ta—tapi…"

"Sepertinya sampai di sini saja ya," ujar Cliff. "Duel End!"

**DUEL MODE END!**

Dalam sekejap setelah Cliff menarik deck-nya dari Deck Field, Duel Watch mengakhiri Duel Mode dan kembali ke bentuk jam tangan.

"Kau tampak senang, Cliff," ujar Kai.

"Ya, karena tampaknya Dewa berhasil menghentikan tindakan bodohmu," timpal Cliff.

Kai menatap Cliff dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kai-kun, Cliff! Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar. Kita harus masuk kelas sebelum terlambat!" lerai Yuuki. "Yugi-kun dan yang lain juga…"

"Ah, benar! Kita bisa dimarahi kalau terlambat!" ujar Anzu. "Ayo, teman – teman!"

"E-eh, i-iya!" ujar Yugi lalu mengikuti Anzu dan teman – temannya yang lain berlari menuruni tangga.

Di saat berlari, Atem yang berada di dalam diri Yugi masih memandang ke arah Kai, Cliff, dan Yuuki yang masih berada di atap. _Kartu terakhir yang akan dipanggil Kai tadi, jangan – jangan…_

* * *

Di hari Minggu, dua hari setelah kejadian di atap sekolah, Yugi belum bisa melepaskan ingatan akan duel singkat dan menegangkan itu. Bahkan ketika ia diminta ibunya untuk belanja bahan – bahan untuk makan malam, ia masih terus melamunkan hal itu sehingga hampir lupa membayar belanjaannya kalau saja tak diingatkan Atem. Cara duel Kai dan Cliff, juga misteri akan kartu terakhir yang akan dipanggil Kai masih membayang – bayanginya.

"Partner, apa kau juga masih memikirkan duel Cliff dan Kai kemarin?" tanya Atem dari dalam ruang hati.

"Ya, walaupun singkat tapi aku bisa mengetahui kalau mereka berdua bukan duelist biasa," jawab Yugi seraya berjalan menyusuri daerah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Kau benar. Mereka duelist yang hebat. Mereka bertarung dengan memegang kepercayaan mereka masing – masing pada kartu mereka," pinta Atem.

"Bicara soal kartu, aku jadi ingat tentang kartu terakhir yang akan dipanggil Kai-kun. Penyihir terkuat di dunia itu jangan – jangan…"

Atem terdiam—memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Yugi. Mungkinkah kartu itu benar – benar…

"Mou, kau telat!" tiba – tiba Yugi mendengar suara seorang gadis yang kedengaran tak asing baginya.

Yugi mencari – cari asal datangnya suara itu dan tak lama kemudian menemukan Hiori yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah supermarket. Di depan Hiori berhenti sebuah sepeda motor dan pria yang mengendarai motor itu tampak tak asing baginya.

"Maaf, maaf," ujar pria yang mengendarai motor itu seraya melepaskan helmnya.

Yugi langsung saja terkejut melihat wajah pria itu. _Bakura-kun?! _pikirnya. Namun, Bakura yang membuatnya terkejut bukan karena mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah Bakura, melainkan karena Bakura yang berada di depannya itu bukanlah Bakura yang biasa, tetapi Yami Bakura.

"Kenapa Yami no Bakura-kun bisa bersama Hiori?" ujar Yugi lalu segera bersembunyi di balik sebuah tiang listrik sebelum dirinya terlihat oleh kedua orang itu.

Yugi memata - matai keduanya dengan hati – hati. Ia mencoba mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka, tapi sayangnya suara mereka kali ini terdengar lebih pelan sehingga ia tak bisa mendengarkan dengan jelas. Tak lama, ia melihat Hiori menaiki motor dan keduanya pergi dari tempat itu. Yugi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dalam diri Yugi.

"Mungkin saja Hiori tak tahu kalau Bakura itu bukanlah Bakura yang dia kenal," ujar Atem.

"Ya, tapi kalau Yami no Bakura-kun muncul kembali berarti Millenium Ring juga bangkit kembali seperti Millenium Puzzle," ujar Yugi.

Atem terdiam memikirkan perkataan Yugi. Kalau memang Millenium Ring pun telah kembali dari _underworld _layaknya Millenium Puzzle miliknya, maka tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Millenium Item yang lain pun telah bangkit kembali.

* * *

***Esoknya di sekolah***

"Oi, Yugi!" tiba – tiba suara Jounouchi mengejutkan Yugi.

Yugi mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ketiga temannya telah berdiri di hadapannya. "J—Jounouchi-kun, kau membuatku kaget!" ujar Yugi.

"Hahaha…maaf deh, habis kamu dari tadi kelihatannya melamun terus selama pelajaran," ujar Jounouchi. "Aku yakin kamu pasti gak sadar kalau bel istirahat sudah berbunyi."

"Eh?! Sudah istirahat?! Aku sama sekali gak sadar!" seru Yugi terkejut.

"Kau pasti masih memikirkan duel antara Kai-kun dan Cliff-kun kemarin, kan?" ujar Anzu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?" ujar Yugi.

"Hehe habis apalagi yang bisa membuat Yugi melamun sepanjang hari selain tentang duel," kata Anzu.

"Anzu, kau berkata seolah tak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain duel," keluh Yugi.

"Eh? Memangnya salah ya?" ledek Jounouchi.

"Mou! Jounouchi-kun juga!" keluh Yugi, membuat ketiga temannya tertawa.

Yugi hanya bisa pasrah ditertawakan teman – temanya, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih tak dapat menyampaikan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin pada mereka. Ia sendiri masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi."Oh, ya, ngomong – ngomong di mana Bakura-kun?" tanya Yugi begitu menyadari bahwa Ryo tak ada di tengah teman – temannya.

"Oh, dia tadi menemani Hiori-chan membawa Geki ke UKS," ujar Anzu.

"Eh?! Apa Tachikawa-san sakit?" Yugi terkejut, begitu juga Atem yang berada dalam dirinya.

"Ya, sepertinya dia sedikit pusing jadi Hiori menyuruhnya istirahat di UKS," ujar Anzu.

"Begitu…" Yugi merasa lega sekaligus kecewa karena ia tak bisa melaksanakan niatnya yang ingin menanyakan pada Ryo soal kejadian kemarin.

_DRAAAKK! _tiba –tiba saja lantai sekolah bergetar keras seolah ada gempa bumi besar.

"A-ada apa ini? G-gempa bumi?!" seru Jounouchi panik.

Yugi dkk langsung saja menunduk untuk melindungi diri dari reruntuhan yang mungkin akan terjatuh. Setelah sekian menit, getaran itu berhenti dan sekitar mereka menjadi hening.

"A-apa gempa buminya sudah selesai?" tanya Jounouchi.

"M-mungkin…" jawab Yugi.

Yugi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat sekitarnya apakah terjadi sesuatu. Namun seketika ia terkejut melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Lantai dan dinding sekolah hancur oleh akar – akar tumbuhan yang aneh dan sekeliling dipenuhi oleh aura kegelapan yang mencekam, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa ia melihat semua murid di kelas dalam keadaan mematung tak bergerak bagai tersihir oleh sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Jounouchi.

Yugi menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya."Masa sih? I-ini…shadow real—"

"Oh, ternyata kalian semua selamat ya?" tiba – tiba dari belakang Yugi dkk terdengar suara seseorang yang tak asing bagi mereka.

"B-Bakura-kun!?" Yugi terkejut begitu melihat Yami no Bakura tiba – tiba muncul.

"Teme! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!" seru Jounouchi.

Yugi masih berdiri terpaku melihat Yami Bakura yang berdiri di hadapannya. _Ternyata benar! Yami no Bakura-kun telah kembali juga seperti diriku yang satu lagi!_

Lalu tiba – tiba Millenium Puzzle bersinar dan Atem pun muncul. "Bakura! Apakah kau yang menyebabkan semua ini?!" seru Atem.

"Heh! Yang benar saja! Belum apa – apa aku sudah dicurigai rupanya," ujar Bakura, menyeringai. "Tapi saying sekali, _Ousama_, bukan aku yang menyebakan kejadian aneh ini. Bisa dibilang kalau aku juga adalah salah satu korbannya."

Atem terkejut. "Lalu siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang menyebabkan ini semua! Selain pemilik Millenium Item, tak ada manusia biasa yang bisa membuat shadow realm!"

"Ya, kau benar, _Ousama_. Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda, yang membuat shadow realm ini bukanlah pemilik Millenium Item," ujar Bakura.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?!" seru Atem.

Bakura tertawa kecil. "Sayang sekali aku juga tak mengetahui pelaku di balik semua ini," ujar Bakura. "Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu adalah mereka adalah musuh dari Millenium Item!

**To be continue…**


	8. Chapter 8: Thief and Holy Maiden

**YU-GI-OH FanFiction: Forbidden Memories**

**Chapter 08: A Thief who Fall in Love to A Holy Maiden **

**Disclaimer: **Kazuki Takahashi

"Musuh dari Millenium Item?!" Atem terkejut. "Apa maksudmu, Bakura? Siapa sebenarnya mereka?!"

"Entahlah, hanya itu saja yang aku tahu," jawab Bakura seranya menyeringai.

Atem sedikit kesal dengan sikap Bakura ia diam saja seperti biasa karena tak dapat berbuat apa – apa.

"Yugi, sebaiknya kita jangan percaya padanya!" seru Jounouchi. "Dia pasti hanya ingin menipu kita seperti dulu!"

"Terserah kalian mau percaya padaku atau tidak. Lagipula aku juga tak peduli pada apapun yang menimpa kalian," ujar Bakura. "Ingat! Aku masih menyimpan dendam padamu, _Ousama_!"

Atem menatap tajam pada Bakura tetapi tatapannya tak membuat Bakura gentar dan malah menyeringai—senang akan reaksi Atem.

"Bakura! Aku memang tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan tapi kali ini aku tak punya pilihan selain mempercayaimu. Sekarang, cepat katakana bagaimana cara agar kita bisa keluar dari shadow realm!" seru Atem.

"Pilihan tepat, _Ousama_. Sekarang ikuti aku!" ujar Bakura lalu berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah diikuti oleh Atem dkk.

Sambil berlari, Bakura menjelaskan pada Atem dkk kalau di dalam shadow realm, manusia biasa tak akan bisa bergerak, selama itu life energy mereka akan diserap oleh Guardian of Shadow Realm. Untuk dapat keluar dari shadow realm, mereka harus bisa mengalahkan Guardian of Shadow Realm dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang berada dalam kartu Duel Monster seperti saat mereka berada dalam Dunia Ingatan Atem.

"Heh! Kalau begitu mudah saja! Kita tinggal mengalahkannya dengan kartu terhebat kita!" ujar Jounouchi.

Kalau memang semudah itu, aku sendiri pun sudah cukup untuk mengalahkannya!" ujar Bakura. "Dengar! Guardian of Shadow Realm mendapat kekuatan dari energi manusia – manusia ini. Semakin banyak energi yang dia dapatkan, maka dia akan semakin kuat dan semakin kuat dan akan lebih sulit untuk dikalahkan!"

"Dengan kata lain, semakin lama kita menemukannya, semakin memberinya kesempatan untuk bertambah kuat," ujar Atem.

"Benar. Ini adalah pertarungan dengan waktu," tegas Bakura. "Untuk kita, juga untuk orang - orang ini."

Atem dkk menelan ludah mendengar perkataan Bakura. Mereka menyadari bahwa yang dikatakannya benar. Mereka tak bisa diam begitu saja mengetahui life energy dari murid – murid di sekolah diserap habis oleh monster yang tiba – tiba muncul entah dari mana.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ku mengerti," ujar Anzu. "Kalau manusia biasa tak bisa bergerak dalam shadow realm, lalu mengapa aku, Jounouchi, dan Honda-kun bisa bergerak?"

"Itu juga yang kuherankan. Sepertinya itu berkat kekuatan dari Millenium Puzzle. Secara tak sadar, Yugi pasti menggunakan kekuatan Millenium Puzzle untuk melindungi kalian," ujar Bakura.

Atem menatap Millenium Puzzle miliknya. Perasaannya yang kuat untuk melindungi teman – temannya pasti telah membangkitkan kekuatan Millenium Puzzle. Tetapi ia tetap tak bisa tenang sampai Guardian of Shadow Realm dikalahkan.

"Hei, jangan melamun saja, Ousama! Lawan pertama sudah muncul!" seru Bakura begitu melihat sebuah sulur pohon yang besar menerjang ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

Atem dkk menghindari serangan sulur itu dan melompat masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang kelas, tetapi sulur itu kemudian kembali mengejar mereka.

"Menghindar saja tak ka nada akhirnya, kita juga harus menyerangnya!" seru Bakura. "Dan ingat, jangan sampai tertangkap sulur itu kalau tak ingin life energy kalian dihisap habis!"

Atem menangkap perkataan Bakura sebagai sinyal untuk menyerang. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah dari deck-nya.

"Muncullah, King Knight!" seru Atem.

Dengan kekuatan shadow realm, jiwa dalam kartu King Knight menerjang keluar dari kartu dan mucul di hadapan Atem dkk.

"Yosha! Aku juga! Flame Swordsman!" seru Jounouchi seraya memunculkan kartu Flame Swordsman lalu bersama dengan King Knight milik Atem, keduanya menyerang sulur pohon yang kembali menerjang mereka.

"Berhasil!" seru Anzu dan Honda.

"Jangan senang dulu! Ini bukan berarti kita sudah menang. Selama kita belum menemukan tubuh intinya, Guardian of Shadow Realm masih dapat terus menyerang kita!" ujar Bakura.

Atem dkk bersama dengan Bakura kembali berlari menyusuri koridor demi koridor, mebuka pintu demi pintu untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian Guardian of Shadow Realm. Lalu tentunya mereka pun terus dihadang oleh bagian – bagian tubuh Guardian of Shadow Realm yang mencoba menyerang dan menyerap life energy mereka.

"Kuso! Sampai kapan kita mau berlari begini terus! Sebenarnya di mana tubuh inti monster itu bersembunyi sih?!" seru Jounouchi.

"Kalau begini terus kita bisa kehabisan waktu!" ujar Atem. "Bakura! Apa kau tak tahu di mana monster itu bersembunyi?!"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mengantar kalian ke sana," ujar Bakura.

Atem menggertak gigi dalam kekesalannya. _Bagaimana caranya agar bisa secepatnya menemukan monster itu?_

"KYAAAAA!" tiba – tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

"Suara tadi jangan – jangan—" Anzu terkejut begitu mendengar suara yang tampak familiar baginya.

"Masa sih? Hiori-chan…?" ujar Jounouchi.

"Kuso!" tiba – tiba saja Bakura langsung meninggalkan Atem dkk yang masih berdiri kaku karena terkejut dan berlari ke arah datangnya suara teriakan itu.

Atem dkk yang terkejut dengan reaksi Bakura, tanpa berpikir lagi langsung ikut berlari mengejar Bakura. Begitu mereka menuruni tangga menuju lantai dua, di sana mereka melihat Hiori yang tertangkap oleh sulur yang menjadi bagian tubuh Guardian of Shadow Realm.

"Hi-Hiori-cha—"

"HIORI!" seru Bakura tiba – tiba membuat Atem dkk terkejut.

"B-Bakura!" seru Hiori begitu melihat Bakura berlari ke arahnya.

Tanpa ragu, Bakura mengeluarkan Headless Knight dan menyerang sulur yang mengikat Hiori. "Lepaskan dia, monster sialan!" seru Bakura.

Begitu pedang Headless Knight memotong sulur itu, Bakura langsung menangkap Hiori yang terjatuh. "Kau tak apa?" tanya Bakura.

"Ya, berkat bantuanmu," jawab Hiori, tersenyum.

Atem dkk langsung saja berlari ke arah Bakura dan Hiori.

"Hiori-chan, kau baik – baik saja?" seru Jounouchi dan Honda.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja," ujar Hiori. "Kalian juga sepertinya baik – baik saja, ya. Syukurlah."

Semua orang merasa lega melihat Hiori baik – baik saja, tetapi Atem menatap Hiori dengan tatapan curiga. Ia mengingat kejadian kemarin yang dilihatnya dengan Yugi. _Sebenarnya apa hubungan Hiori dan Bakura? Aku belum pernah melihat ekspresi wajah Bakura yang sepanik itu, seolah Hiori itu sesuatu yang penting untuknya, _pikirnya. Namun, tiba – tiba saja pikiran itu terhenti begitu Atem menyadari sesuatu yang kemudian membuatnya tiba – tiba merasakan ketakutan yang seketika.

"Tachikawa!" seru Atem tiba – tiba, mengejutkan semua orang.

"Ada apa, Yugi?" tanya Anzu bingung.

"Tachikawa! Di mana Tachikawa, Hiori?!" seru Atem panik.

"Tachikawa, maksudnya Geki? Benar juga, bukankah kau seharusnya menemani Geki di UKS?" tanya Anzu pada Hiori.

Hiori terdiam, wajahnya memucat dan raut wajahnya terlihat begitu khawatir. Atem menyadari ekspresi Hiori lalu tiba – tiba mencengkram kedua bahu Hiori. "Di mana dia?! Apa dia baik – baik saja? Cepat katakan, Hiori!" seru Atem membuat semua teman – temannya heran melihat kepanikannya.

"Lepaskan dia, _Ousama_!" ujar Bakura lalu melepas paksa cengkraman tangan Atem di bahu Hiori, membuat Atem sedikit terdorong ke belakang. "Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, aku tak akan ragu membunuhmu!"

"Oi, apa – apaan kau?! Memangnya kau ini siapa?" seru Jounouchi.

"Hentikan, Bakura. Ini bukan saatnya bertengkar," ujar Hiori. "Yugi-kun, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Eh?!" Atem terkejut mendengar perkataan Hiori.

"Geki dalam bahaya," sebuah kalimat dari Hiori membuat Atem begitu terkejut sehingga tak dapat berkata apa – apa. "Aku sendiri tak mampu untuk menyelamatkannya. Aku bantuanmu, Yugi-kun."

Atem tetap tak bereaksi dengan perkataan Hiori.

"Bagaimana, Yugi-kun? Yugi-kun?" Hiori bingung melihat sikap Atem yang tak bereaksi apapun pada perkataannya.

"Yugi?" Anzu ikut heran melihat Atem.

"Oi, Yugi!" seru Jounouchi seraya mengguncang tubuh Atem, membuat Atem kembali sadar.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Atem.

"Hiori-chan meminta kita membantunya menolong Tachikawa," ujar Jounouchi.

"Ah, benar. Apa yang terjadi pada Tachikawa?" seru Atem.

"Saat tiba – tiba terjadi gempa, aku cepat – cepat melindungi Geki yang sedang tidur. Begitu membuka mata aku melihat ruangan UKS tiba – tiba berubah. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di luar ruangan, tetapi begitu membuka pintu sebuah sulur pohon tiba – tiba menerjang masuk dan menarik Geki keluar ruangan. Aku berusaha mengejarnya tetapi karena serangan tadi, aku kehilangan jejaknya," jelas Hiori.

"Jadi Geki telah diculik oleh Guardian of Shadow Realm?!" seru Atem.

"Ya," jawab Hiori pelan. Kesedihan terdengar dalam suaranya.

Raut wajah Atem kembali berubah panik, lalu sama halnya dengan yang dilakukan Bakura tadi, Atem langsung saja berlari meninggalkan teman – temannya dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju lantai 3. Teman – temannya yang terkejut dengan reaksi Atem tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti Atem—mengejarnya ke lantai 3.

"Padahal dia tak tahu apa – apa tetapi dia bisa sepanik itu saat mengetahui sang putri berada dalam bahaya," ujar Bakura.

"Ya, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir," kata Hiori pelan, lalu menatap ke arah tangga yang dinaiki Atem dkk dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan rahasia.

* * *

_Mou hitori no boku! Mou hitori no boku! _Suara Yugi dari dalam ruang hati menggema di telinga Atem.

"Ada apa, Yugi?" tanya Atem, masih terus berlari.

"Aku merasa kau sedikit aneh, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau tak seperti dirimu sendiri," ujar Yugi.

Atem menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar perkataan Yugi. "Aku juga tak mengerti. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa seperti ini—merasakan ketakutan seperti ini."

"Ketakutan?" tanya Yugi bingung.

"Ya, saat mendengar kalau Tachikawa dalam bahaya entah mengapa aku langsung merasa takut. Sampai saat ini pun gemetar tanganku belum berhenti," ujar Atem sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang gemetar. "Aku benar – benar tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada diriku."

_Mou hitori no boku, jangan – jangan kau…_

"Yugi!" seru Jounouchi yang telah berhasil mengejar Atem.

"Jounouchi, teman – teman," Atem menatap teman – temannya yang tengah berlarian di belakangnya.

"Kau jangan tiba – tiba lari begit—GUBRAK!" kalimat Jounouchi terputus ketika tiba – tiba ia menabrak sesuatu. "A-apa ini?! Kenapa tiba – tiba ada tembok?!" seru Jounouchi ketika mendapati di hadapannya terdapat sebuah tembok tembus pandang yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Jounouchi!" seru Atem terkejut dengan kejadian yang menimpa temannya.

"Oi, Yugi! Ada apa ini? Kenapa kami tak bisa lewat?! Tembok apa ini?!" seru Jounouchi seraya memukul – mukul tembok di hadapannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Teman – teman!" seru Atem, berlari ke arah teman – temannya. Ia mencoba menyentuh tembok tembus pandang yang menghadang teman - temannya tetapi tiba – tiba tangannya berhasil menembus tembok itu begitu saja.

"Ap-?!" Atem juga teman – temannya terkejut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menembusnya sedangkan kami tak bisa?" seru Honda.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," ujar Atem.

"Itu karena kau memiliki _haika _yang kuat untuk dapat menembus tembok itu," kata Bakura, lalu melangkah maju menembus tembok penghalang itu begitu saja. "Kalian yang hanya manusia biasa tak akan bisa menembusnya."

"Eh?! Lalu bagaimana kita bisa membantu menyelamatkan Geki?" ujar Anzu.

"Kalian tak perlu ikut, kami bertiga saja sudah cukup," ujar Hiori tiba – tiba lalu berjalan menembus tembok penghalang dan membuat semua orang terkejut.

_Kenapa Hiori juga bisa melewati tembok penghalang itu? Apa Hiori juga memiliki haika yang kuat? Tapi…tidak mungkin…_

"Oi, Hiori," ujar Bakura tiba – tiba. "Kau tak perlu ikut dengan kami. Biar aku dan _Ousama _saja yang pergi mencari gadis itu."

"Tidak! Aku punya tanggung jawab untuk melindungi Geki!" seru Hiori.

"Hoo…apa itu artinya kau tak percaya padaku?" ujar Bakura. "Tenang saja, aku tak akan berbuat macam – macam."

"Aku tak mencemaskan hal bodoh seperti itu. Yang kucemaskan hanya keselamatan temanku!" ujar Hiori.

"Wah, jadi keselamatanku tak kau pedulikan? Kejamnya," goda Bakura, membuat Hiori menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Tapi, aku tetap tak mengijinkanmu untuk ikut. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu…"

Hiori tersenyum. "Hmm…jadi kau mencemaskanku?" ujar Hiori. "Aku kecewa. Aku tak menyangka kau menganggapku lemah dan cuma jadi pengganggu."

Bakura menatap Hiori dengan serius, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Dasar keras kepala! Aku tak tanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu!"

Hiori tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Bakura, sedangkan Atem dkk hanya bisa menganga heran dan terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Yami Bakura.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?" ujar Bakura pada Atem dkk yang masih terus menatap dirinya dan Hiori.

Atem dkk serentak langsung memalingkan pandangan dari Bakura. Bakura menatap mereka dan mendecak kesal, sedangkan Hiori hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka.

"Yugi, apa boleh buat, kami serahkan Tachikawa padamu. Pastikan kau menyelamatkannya!" ujar Jounouchi.

"Aah!" ujar Atem, lalu berjalan pergi bersama Bakura dan Hiori meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Tak usah khawatir, _Ousama_. Monster itu tak akan menyerang mereka. Malahan yang harusnya kau khawatirkan adalah dirimu sendiri," ujar Bakura.

Atem menatap Bakura, lalu memalingkan pandangan ke arah Hiori yang berjalan agak jauh di depan mereka. Atem lalu mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mendekati dan berbicara dengan Bakura.

"Bakura, sebenarnya apa hubungan Hiori denganmu? Apa dia tahu tentang dirimu?" tanya Atem.

"Oi, oi, ada angin apa ini, _Ousama_? Kenapa kau tiba – tiba tertarik tentang diriku?" ledek Bakura.

"Aku bukan tertarik tentang dirimu, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau tak berbuat macam – macam pada Hiori. Walau kami belum berteman lama tapi dia adalah orang yang penting untuk Bakura(maksudnya Ryo), kalau kau menyakitinya—"

"Oi, jangan bicara sembarangan, Yugi! Aku tak pernah membayangkan kalau harus melukai Hiori," ujar Bakura kesal.

Kata – kata Bakura semakin membuat Atem heran. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu peduli pada Hiori?" tanyanya lagi.

Bakura menghentikan langkahnya lalu berpaling menatap Atem dalam – dalam. Raut wajah Bakura seketika berubah serius sehingga membuat Atem terkejut melihat ekspresinya—ekspresi yang belum pernah dilihatnya sekalipun dari Yami Bakura yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai musuh yang berbahaya.

"Kau ingin tahu, Pharaoh? Baiklah, akan kuberitahukan padamu alasannya," ujar Bakura. "Jawabannya sangatlah sederhana…"

Atem menelan ludah—tegang menanti jawaban seperti apa yang akan diberikan untuknya.

Lalu tak lama, setelah menghela nafas sebentar—sambil masih tetap menatap Atem, Bakura menjawab, "karena dia adalah gadis suci milikku. Dia satu – satunya gadis yang kucintai."

**To be continue…**

* * *

*****haika: spiritual power (biasanya dimiliki oleh pemilik Millenium Item, karena itu Atem heran mengapa Hiori yang tak memiliki millenium item bisa menembus tembok penghalang yang hanya bisa ditembus oleh orang yg memiliki haika)


End file.
